Explosion
by Irishnotes92
Summary: How could a day that started great end up like this? "I can't loose her!" he sobbed "I can't"
1. Interviews, Girlfriends and wait WHAT!

**So I was reading another fanfiction when I got this idea. I don't know if it's been done before and if it has I mean no disrespect. Please enjoy. **

**OH! I should mention that unlike my other BTR stories the characters are the same age as they show- Katie 10? And boys 16/17!**

_**Interviews and Girlfriends**__**...wait. WHAT!**_

"DOGS!" Gustavo yelled as the four very tired teens walked into his office, collapsing into the chairs infront of his desk. 4 hours of non stop dance rehersals ontop of 2 hours of harmonies ment 4 extremely exhausted boys.

"Are you guys ok?" Kelly asked, placing a hand on an almost asleep Carlos' shoulder. The contact made his head pick up and he mumbled something to Kelly before dropping his head again.

"What is up with you guys?" Kelly asked. "It's not like you haven't done that amount of dancing before" None of them really answered so Gustavo let out a roar at them, causing the four to immediatly jolt up.

"Sorry Gustavo, we didn't get much sleep last night" Kendall said, stifling a yawn at the end. "My mom left town yesterday to go to visit my grandma and she kept calling every half hour"

"So he made all of us stay up with him" Logan mumbled, not having the energy to glare at Kendall.

"Well you dogs better get your beauty sleep tonight because I have arranged for Big Time Rush to be in POPSTAR MAGAZINE **(btw I do not own)**with a full photoshoot, interview and a cover page" he said, looking at the four waiting for them to tell him how great he was.

"WAKE UP!" The four jumped.

"Did you guys hear what he said? This could be huge for BTR. Aren't you excited?" Kelly asked. Normally she would need her horn to calm the boys down. But now she thought she may need itto wake them up.

"Yea we are..." Logan started.

"But we're so tired" Carlos sighed, droppinghis head onto James' shoulder.

"Seriously we're really stoked about this" Kendall said. The four looked at James who was now asleep.

"Look just get back to the Palmwoods and rest up because this interview has to go amazing. Kelly will pick you guys up tomorrow" Gustavo said. "FREIGHT-TRAIN" The very large assistant arrived at the door.

"Take the dogs back to the Palmwoods" he nodded, stepping forward, throwing James and Kendall over his shoulder and pulling Logan and Carlos behind.

.

As soon as the four arrived back in 2J they each made a beeline for their rooms. Kendall however was stopped by Katie.

"Mom called, again" she said. Unlike the others she had locked herself in her room and slept the whole night. Kendall groaned. "What does she think is going to happen? I mean seriously, can't she trust us?"

"I don't know bro but what I do know is you look a mess" He had at this point fallen into the couch. "Thank you Katie"

"Anytime" she said walking towards her room. "Oh and Jo called for you" He lifted his head up despite his tired state and felt in his pocket for his phone. He sent her a quick text and sighed settling back into the chair. There was a knock at the door and Katie went to answer it.

"Hey guys" Katie said, stepping back to allow Jo and Camille entrance into the apartment. "Wow! You look...bad" Jo smirked sitting down beside her boyfriend.

"Now is that anyway to greet your boyfriend?" Kendall pouted. Jo kissed his cheek. "Better?"

"No" But before she could do anything Camille stopped them "Though as much it pains me to break up this little love thing you're doing, where's Logan?"

"In our room but he is propably asleep" she nodded and tiptoed over to the door opening it slowly, closing it behind her.

"Should we leave him alone with her?" Kendall joked. Camille slapped his chest. "Camille is great and you know how much Logan likes her" It was true. Logan had finally worked up the nerve to ask Camille out on an offical date and they had been together for almost 4months, Jo and Kendall only 2 moths more than them.

"Yea I know" he said though most of it came out in a yawn. "Why are you so tired?" Jo inquired.

"My mom. She left yesterday and she keeps calling like every 30 minutes all night and then we had 6 hours of dancing and singing today so I am beat"

"Aw poor baby" Jo joked, patting his cheek. He looked at her smiling. He had really fallen hard and he didn't care. Jo was cool, funny, amazing, beautiful. He knew he was lucky.

"Well I know what might cheer me up" He raised his eyebrows suggestivly at her and she laughed before kissing him. When the need for air became too much she smiled "I thought you were tired?" Before he could answer Camille came out of the room. "He's asleep so I'm going to go" she said but Jo stopped her. "I'll come too" Ignoring Kendall meger protests.

"Kendall go and get some sleep and we can hang out tomorrow"she said kissing him lightly. He nodded before sighing "We can't. BTR has an interview tomorrow"

"That's ok, how about we all meet here after and watch a movie?" That was why he liked her. She understood the whole 'boyband fame' thing.

"Perfect. Thank you" he said kissing her once as he stood and walked both girls to the door, ever the gentleman. "Kendall what about Katie?"

"What about her?" he asked.

"Well is she going with you tomorrow?" He had completely forgotten about Katie. "Oh no!" he groaned "Gustavo will never let her come, what am I going to do?" Jo laughed.

"How about Katie hangs out with me tomorrow?"

"Really? You won't mind?"

"Not at all and this way you get someone to mind Katie and I get to hear all your baby stories" she said kissing his cheek before walking away. _Maybe that wasn't such a good idea,_ he thought.

.

All the boys slept in late the following morning, much to Kelly's disapproval. She had arrived at the apartment at 9.30 to get the boy to find all of them still asleep. With Katie's help they managed to wake all 4 boys, Carlos being the hardest, only waking with the threat of Kelly taking away his helmet.

While all the boys were getting ready, Kendall texted Jo to tell her come over. Katie, unaware she was coming, didn't look exactly thrilled at the idea of sitting around all day. When there was a knock at the door she quickly went to open it.

"Oh hey Jo" she said surprised. She assumed Kendall had forgotten to tell her he was leaving. "Kendall's busy..." but said brother came up behind her.

"Good morning" he said kissing Jo, causing Katie to roll her eyes at them. "I'm still here!" she said.

"Sorry Katie but I have something that will make me the best big brother ever" he said, with the 'I am the greatest' look on his face.

"What?" she asked, her curiosity taken.

"Well I know you really don't want to come with us today, not that Gustavo would let you," he added "so how would you feel about spending the day with Jo?"

"Really? I don't have to go?" She asked excited, which was so unlike her. Jo smiled at her and nodded. "Yea, you can come with me and Camille...that is if you don't mind shopping?"

"Anything. I know way too much about these guys I could do that interview. Let me get ready" she said. She decided that maybe today wasn't going to be so bad afterall.

Kendall smiled as he watched his sister run off to her room, pushing past James coming out of his own room. He turned to Jo "You rock, you know that?"

"I've been told" she said. Kelly looked at her watch "GUYS! COME ON IT'S AFTER 10 AND WE HAVE TO BE THERE BY 10.30!"

The other three came into the living room and said "What, we're ready" causing Kelly to take a deep breath and turn to the door "Say goodbye Kendall" she said walking past the young couple. Katie reamerged from her room and walked over to Kendall and Jo.

"Ready?" she asked. Jo nodded and kissed Kendall "I'll see you later" he nodded turning to Katie "Have fun okay and I'll see you in a couple of hours" she nodded and hugged her brother.

"Love you"

"Love you too Katie" he said returning the hug. Katie looked at the others and waved, leaving to a chorus of "Bye Katie" and she was gone. The four stood there before they heard Kelly's foghorn and ran to the door closing it behind them.

.

The photoshoot took almost 2 hours to finish with all the changes and such and then it was lunch and then the interview. A woman in her early 20's called Kara Smith would be interviewing them. The boys had already gone through their backgrounds and such and how they were discovered and now it was onto the more personal stuff.

"So guys I have to ask, are there any Big Time Rush ladies we should know about?" Kara asked. "James?" she pushed when none of them answered.

"Nope, I'm still single. I haven't found the one" he said giving her a big James smile.

"I'm sure alot of your fans will be glad for that, what about you Logan?" He gave one of his trademark smiles.

"I'm dating someone" he said simply. Kara pushed him "Well tell us more. Who is she? How long have you guys been together?"

"Her name is Camille and I met her when I moved here to Hollywood. She's great. We've been together almost 4 months" he said with the biggest smile.

"Aww, Carlos?"

"Nope. I'm like James. I don't have anyone yet" he said. Kara turned to Kendall.

"What about BTR's leader? Is there a special woman in your life?"

"There's 3 actually" he said with a playful smirk. "There's my mom, who is the best mom ever"

"Yea Mrs. Knight is the greatest!" Carlos added causing the other to nod in agreement. Kendall smiled and continued "Then there's Jo, my girlfriend. She's awsome. I met her when we moved and we've been together for 6 months"

"Whose the third?" Kara inquired.

"Ah, well she's special. She's almost like the 5th member of BTR!" Kendall said "Katie, my little sister. Possibly the coolest 10year old on the planet"

"Kendall's right. Katie is like a little sister to us" James said.

"Just don't get on her badside..." Logan said.

"Or play her at poker!" Carlos added seriously, remembering the $20 he had lost the week before. The others all nodded in agreement. "How did she learn anyway?" Logan questioned to which Kendall shrugged.

"Aww boys that's sweet! Not many older brothers would say that about their little sister" Kara gushed. Kendall didn't normally blush but he felt it creep to the surface.

"Yea well, we're really close. I'd do anything for her"

"Yea Kendall gets very protective!" Logan said. "And not just of Katie, of all of us!" James added. "It gets annoying actually" Carlos finished.

"Well you should be lucky your friend is willing to do anything for you!" Kara said with a smirk, noticing Kendall's embarassment.

"Oh we are. I think we all realise what a great friendship we have" Logan said "We're all different, like me and Carlos, for example" he said "Carlos will do anything for the pure thrill of it..."

"That's why I need the helmet" Carlos cut in. Kendall patted it with a smile.

"But me, they say I'm the smart one which means I tend to analyse things too much and if I see a risk I generally try to avoid it" Logan said. "We're like chalk and Cheese and yet he's like a brother to me...they all are"

This time it was all the boys who 'aww'ed and Carols wrapped an arm around Logan's shoulder. Kara decided then that she really like these boys.

.

The boys all were tired from their outing and were glad when they pulled up the usual street that led to the Palmwoods. The road however was cut off by police cars, ambulances and Firetrucks. Quickly running from the Limo to where some of the guest were. Kelly ran to a nearby officer to find out what was going on. Kendall and the others started looking for their friends.

"Guys" Kelly called them. The went over quickly and immediatly saw the panicked look on her face. "Kelly what's happening?"

"There was some sort of explosion. They don't know...Kendall where are you..." she said as he ran through their friends. "KATIE!" He yelled though Kelly didn't know if he was telling her or calling out or both. The three other started calling too, Logan adding Camille to his calls.

"KATIE!" Kendall called. He could see the flames still coming from the building and the heat rose as he neared it. He stopped to allow 2 EMT'S pass with a stretcher, on which was a girl he recognised.

"C-Camille?" he immediatly stopped the EMT's. "Wait please. Camille? Camille, it's Kendall" he eye's flickered open. He hair and face were ashened and her clothes were black. "L-Logan?"

"No Camile it's Kendall" he said. Looking over his shoulder, to see if he could see Logan. "Camille, where's Katie and Jo? Please" Kendall heard Logan's call behind him and turned to call him over.

"LOGAN! OVER HERE" He watched as the crowd shifted allowing the smaller boy through. "Camille!" he quickly took Kendall's place and took her hand. She relaxed visably at his touch but Kendall pressed her.

"Please Camille...Where's Katie!" he was desperate now. "Please! Did you see her? Was she with you and Jo? God, where's Jo?" he asked looking back at the building now talking to himself, his hands going to his hair.

"I don't know. I was on my way to your apartment when..."she shivered and took a deep breath. "I don't know where she is...Kendall I'm sorry" she said tears falling into her hair. Logan wiped them away soothing her but the EMT's wanted to move her on. Logan looked torn between staying and going until Kendall pushed him.

"Go! I'll tell the others. Just look after her and call me later" he said. Logan nodded hugging, Kendall whispering "Katie's fine and so is Jo, ok? Ring me as soon as you know anything!" Kendall nodded before pushing Logan into the back with Camille before going to find the he hadn't tried Jo's phone, he immediatly called her. He only got the dialtone and he hung up frustrated.

_Where the hell could they be?_ He questioned.


	2. Desperate Times

**Thank you to all you reviewed. I have the next chapter written and will propaly past in the next 12 hours once I'm done the 4th chapter. So again enjoy and I hope you like it**

**I do NOT own BTR but if I did- Kendall would be mine!**

* * *

_Desperate times_

Katie and Jo had immediately gone to Camille's apartment after leaving the boys. They waited the 20minutes it took her to get ready and then the three left to go shopping.

Katie wasn't a huge fan of this past time but with Camille and Jo it wasn't too bad. She had fun looking at the dresses and such but didn't buy anything, unlike Camille how after only 70 minutes of shopping had 6 large bags on her arm. Apparently the paycheck from her most recent acting job had been quite the payday and she was treating herself.

After another half hour, the three decided to grab something to eat and then head back to the Palmwoods. They went into one of the many cafés which lined the streets of Hollywood. They settled at a table and the older girls turned to their young companion.

"So Katie?" Jo started looking at the younger girl. "Have any interesting stories about the boys we should know?"

"Like what?" Katie asked innocently.

"Oh come on...isn't there anything the boys haven't told us?" Camille asked. "Do you know how they met?"

"Yea. My mom and James' we friends and there's only like a 10 days between their birthdays, James is older. Carlos joined them in Kindergarden and then Logan a year after that when his parents and him moved to Minnesota..."

"So any stories we should know about?"Jo asked again. She needed some dirt to mess with Kendall.

"Are you looking for ammunition against my brother?" Katie asked, folding her arms. Jo smiled and nodded "What do you want?" Katie asked evilly.

"Everything" both girls said. Katie told them of the many, many rediculous memories she had of her brother and the others. The girls questioned her honesty on some counts because even they seemed a little out there for the guys.

"Really?" Jo asked sceptically, as they walked into the Palmwoods Lobby.

"I swear. You should have seen it though. Mom was so mad I thought she was going have a brain hemorrhage..."

"Where did they even come up with the idea?" she said, trying to wrap her brain around it. "Where do you think? Carlos of course. He's the only one who would think of something like that, and only the other 3 are stupid enough to follow him!"

They had by now made it to the door of apartment 2J. Camille decided to go back to her apartment and drop her bags off and then come back. Katie led Jo into the apartment. She loved this place.

"So what do you want to do?" By the clock it said it was a little after half 2. She didn't know how long the guys interview would take, so she suggested that maybe they go to the pool.

"Katie I just have to run and get my swimsuit so I'll meet you here in 10 minutes. Stay in the room ok?"

"Ok Jo" she said, closing the door behind her and heading into her room. Jo made her way quickly to the top floor and headed into her apartment and grabbed her swimsuit.

Her brother wasn't there but then when was he beside when he slept. Though she, her dad and brother had moved to LA her dad had kept his job which meant he travelled alot. Her parents had divorced 8 years before and since her mom lived in Canada now with her new boyfriend, she didn't see her often.

Changing she pulled a skirt and tanktop over herself and grabbed a magazine to bring with her. She texted Camille to let her know and then headed for the door.

She was halfway down the hall when everything shook and she was suddenly thrown forward with such force she fell quite harshly against the wall. She caught herself and made her way to the stairs. She had to find Katie.

She quickly made her way to the 2nd floor but she was suddenly being ushered down the stairs by Bitters and a large group of obviously scared people but instead of heading into the lobby, she was stampeded out the fire door. She looked around quickly, not seeing Katie or Camille anywhere. Panicked she started calling them. No reply.

She looked up to see a lot of smoke coming from the 1st floor and orange whisps of fire. Camille's apartment was on the 1st floor and Katie just above. Sirens were already heard in the distance and the last of the people were coming out the door. When none were Katie or Camille she ran back in, only to be stopped by Bitters.

"Hey stop. What are you doing?" he grabbed her arm and pulling her back.

"My friends didn't come out" she said trying to push past him.

"We have to wait for the fire crew..." he said. Jo started to panic. What if Katie was hurt? Kendall would never speak to her if she let anything happen to Katie. Bitters' attention was caught by another resident and she used this moment to run past him into the Palmwoods lobby.

.

Katie had changed into her swimsuit and she too pulled a shorts and cami over it. She grabbed her cards and small bag and headed back to the kitchen to grab a bottle of water from the fridge. Suddenly there was a low rumble from somewhere below and then a loud bang which caused the entire room to shake. Katie grabbed the counter in fear when she heard a sickening crack from somewhere below. Whimpering in fear, she backed into the counter slid to the floor, pulling her knees to her chest.

She could hear people shouting and screaming outside and she could hear distant sounds of the fire alarm.

There was a think fog of smoke creeping under the door from the hallway and the temperature in the hotel was rising at her feet. She didn't know what had happened exactly but it didn't take a genius to work out the building was on fire.

A loud crack sounded somewhere and Katie jumped up and ran to the door. She was immediately hit by the smoke and coughed. She suddenly recalled a fire safety class and got down on her hands and knees and crawled to the stairs, the floor was growning hotter under her knee and palms. It was then she realised she was trapped. Flames licked the stairs as the gradually made their way towards her.

_There's noway down_, she thought in a panic. Katie was shaking. _10 years old is way too young to die!_ She tought to herself. Ignoring the crawling, she ran back towards 2J, ignoring every groan and snapping noise she heard from the floor. She heard a crunch behind her and turned to see the floor had given in, leaving a hole like a fire pit, with flames creeping up through it. She hadn't realised she left the door to 2J open and the room was now full of smoke.

"Have to get out, Have to get out" Katie repeated to herself. She wasn't stupid, she knew she was in trouble. The only way out of the building was cut off by the inferno which was now spreading, getting closer and closer. She backed into the far wall, in the corner, sliding down and pulling her knees into her, wrapping her arms around her.

The smoke became too much and she burst into a coughing fit. There was another explosion from below and the floor creaked and gave way, leaving avery large hole, taking the boys' precious table with it. Katie screamed though no one heard.

"I-I wan-nt Kendall" she cried coughing from the smoke. Kendall would save her but he was at that stupid interview.

She carefully stepped towards the window, pressing against it and it opened, immediately taking in large gulps of clean air. She looked down to the pool to find it empty. She heard the sirens in the distance. The floor suddenly creeked again and she lightly jumped back and watched as the place she had just been standing fall and more flames came through. She would have screamed if her lungs weren't full of smoke.

2J wasn't safe and if she stayed she knew she would end up falling through the floor. Her breathing was getting heavier. She crouched as she made her around the hole in the floor. It was almost impossible to see where she were going, the only indication being the orange flames flickering through the darkness.

She reached the end of the hallway where the stairs were. She didn't like it but the only way to stay alive was to go up. She got to the stairwell and immediately stepped back from the heat.

Katie began coughing and was now on her knees. Her chest hurt so bad and the more she tried to catch her breath the harder it got.

.

Jo stepped into the stairwell and immediately started coughing when the smoke hit her, but she kept her head down and made her way to the halfway point between the first and second floor. A man suddenly passed her, carrying a girl in his arms. Jo knew that dress anywhere, covered in ash or not. Well at least she knew Camille got out, now to find Katie. When another explosion echoed from above her she shrieked and stumble against the wall, being hit on the head with some of the falling debris. Katie was nearly on the next floor when she heard the explosion and she gabbed the railing to stop herself from falling. There was more groans and cracks from the floor but she tried to ignore them.

Jo stood dizzily and called out to the black unknown. "KATIE! * cough* KATIE!" Katie didn't know whether it was the lack of oxygen or if there was really someone there. "Help!" she called but it came out as a meager cry. She slumped on the staircase. Then she heard her name again. Jo!

She used the last of her energy to fumble down the stairs. When she thought she was close enough she tried calling to Jo.

Jo's heart soared when she heard that small cry of her name. Katie. She stood up and crawled the stairs. "Katie, Katie where are you? Keep talking to me!" she coughed again. It worried her that if she was this bad, how bad was Katie. She had been in this longer.

"JO I'M UP..." but then her air seemed to be limited and she coughed trying desperately to get the oxygen her body needed. But it all became too much and she gave into the darkness, tumbling down the last five steps.

Jo heard the pained coughs that came after this."KATIE! KATIE! ANSWER ME" but her breathing caught once again. But she soon realised that she couldn't get to Katie. The flames were too much on the first floor but she didn't get the chance to try when a pair of strong arms caught her. She battled uselessly to get out of their hold.

"I've got you, it's alright" the man said walking her back down the stairs. "No! No, my friend is up there!" she begged.

"We'll get your friend just let me get you out of here" the man responded calmly.

"No you don't understand...she's 10 years old. Help her, not me! She stopped answering me back" they were coming through the smoke filled lobby at this point and Jo couldn't deny the fresh air felt great. As soon as she was put down she tried to get back into the building but the man stopped her.

"You need to be treated miss please" the man said, holding her back.

"But Katie..." what didn't they get. A 10 year old girl was in there alone, trapped by the flames, probably passed out or hurt and she needed help. She started to fight the man, tears of frustration coming fast. But then she heard him.

"JO? JO!" and suddenly his arms were around her and she was clinging to him, crying her eyes out "I-I'm sorry K-Kendall, I tried...I swear I..." but she had to stop as she started coughing.

"Jo, Jo look at me" Kendall said, holding her face. "Where's Katie?" More tears fell from her eyes and she closed them not wanting to see the hurt look in his own when she told him she didn't get her.

.

Kendall pushed past the ever growning crowd of injured employees and guests. He had told James and Carlos that Logan had left with Camille. They were both worried but Kendall assured them that she looked fine. They agreed to split up to find Katie and Jo. He was now nearing the hotel entrance when he saw her. Jo was there, obviously upset about something, arguing with a man.

He called out to her and immediately went to hug her. She gripped his t-shirt for dear life, apologising over and over again. He looked down at her. Her clothes were ashened, as was her face though there was red there too, coming from a fairly decent sized gash on her forhead. He could also see bits of rubble in her hair. She started coughing suddenly, bring his attention back to her and the fact Katie wasn't with her. He looked around while she caught her breath.

"Jo, Jo look at me" Kendall said, holding her face. "Where's Katie?" More tears fell from her eyes and she closed them. Panic grew in him.

"She...I...I tried...but h-he stopped me..." she stuttered, sobs wracking her body. "I called out...on the s-stairs and s-she called back at f-first but then s-she stopped..." So did Kendall's heart then. "I went t-to get h-her but...Im s-sorry Kendall..." He looked up at the flames coming from the building and his heart nearly jumped out of his chest. He heard James behind him, in turn yelling to Carlos he had found them.

"I have to get her!" Kendall said and before anyone could stop him he was in the building. Jo yelled at him to come back making to follow him but James caught her, stopping her, though he too yelled after after him. Jo cried and fell to the floor, James with her. Carlos next to them both.

"What the hell is he playing at?" he yelled, running a hand through his hair.

"K-Katie" Jo mumbled and suddenly it was all clear to the pair. James lifted Jo to the the medic for treatment but Carlos never left his position, eyes looking at the exact spot Kendall had disappeared.

"Come on Kendall!" he urged, though no one heard him.

**So please review, critacism welcome x**


	3. Where are you?

_**I do not own BTR**_

_**.**_

_Where are you?_

Kendall ignored everything around him as he ran. He ignored Jo's cries for him to come back. He ignored James' call that he would get himself killed. He pushed past one of the emergency guys that tried to stop him. The only person who mattered was Katie, where ever she was.

He put his arm over his mouth trying in vain to reduce the amount of smoke entering his system. He coughed once, making his way over to the staircase. He could barely see in front of him so he crawl as quick as he could, feeling ahead for any holes or obstructions.

"KATIE!" he called taking in a large amount of smoke, coughing he called again "KATIE, WHERE ARE YOU?" he begged into the unknown. He made it to the turn in the staircase and his foot caught in the ruble and he stumbled. His clothes were sticking to him from the heat that rose with every step he took. He got to the 1st floor and there was no longer darkness. Just heat and orange.

He stepped back as the flames flickered, almost taunting him to try and pass. He took a deep breath and ran, jumping the flames and hitting the far wall. His pants were singed as was his top but he was ok. Unlike the staircase below the flames continued climbing the next level. Kendall tried calling out again.

"PLEASE KATIE...ANSWER ME!" he pressed against the wall making his way to the 2nd floor. He looked into the hallway that would have led to apartment 2J. The floor was falling through in places and the smoke had returned again as thick as before. He knew Jo had said Katie was in the Staircase and there was no way she had gone down so he knew he had to continue up.

His breathing was getting harder and this thought scared him seeing as he had only been in the building not even 10minutes. "Katie where are you?" he mumbled to himself. He was turning the cornor of the staircase when his foot caught something and he fell forward. But it didn't feel like rubble. Maybe...

"Katie?" he went back to his tripper and reached a hand out tentitvly, to feel the outline of a small person's shoulder. "Katie! Katie can you answer me? Come on sis talk to me! Please" he begged, coughing again. He had to get out of here. He grabbed Katie's wrist and felt for a pulse. He started to panic until he felt it. It was so weak he almost missed it, but it was there. He said a silent prayer thank God she was alright, or atleast alive.

There was more craking and snapping sounds from the staircase, so without waiting for the building to fall, Kendall picked the limp Katie, pulling her close to himself. He walked lightly as possible back to the second floor, again having to jump the growing fire. He barely made the jump, landing funny on his ankle but he ignore it, tightening his hold on Katie.

He got to the 1st floor where the fire, if possible, was worse than before. The small gap he had managed to jump through on his way up was now blocked by fire and he didn't know if he could make the jump with his ankle.

He let out a frustrated sigh. If he jumped he risked falling and dropping both himself and Katie into the fire. But if he stayed he knew they would fall victim to the flames. He broke into another coughing fit, this time his knees giving out, but he held onto Katie.

He would have to take the risk and try to jump. He stood shakily and backed against the wall. He braced himself and then using what little energy he had left he jumped. He landed against the floor an the other side, his ankle unable to support him. If it was sprained before, it was definatly broken now. Pain burst through his left leg and he groaned in pain.

"KENDALL!" he heard his name from somewhere below but he was too tired to call back. "KENDALL ANSWER ME" Who was that?

.

James had left Jo with the EMT and returned to where Carlos stood. He too was worried. The last time he checked Kendall had been in there 5 minutes and that was almost 10 minutes ago. Carlos was slowly starting to panic. Unlike most people when they are nervous Carlos doesn't move. He stands completely still, as if his mind doesn't let him process what is happening.

"James" he turned to see Kelly run towards them, looking relieved to have found them. "There you guys are? Did you find Katie..." the boys both shook their heads. "Hang on, where's Kendall and Logan?"

"Oh, they found Camille. She was brought to the hospital and Logan went with her" James said. "Okay so where's Kendall?"

"In there" Carlos whispered, pointing to the burning hotel. "He's WHAT" Kelly asked worriedly. "He went in after Katie" James explained.

"Yea 15 minutes ago...too long" Carlos said. His breathing was getting heavy and he was starting to get worried. James put a hand on his shoulder. "He's fine" Carlos didn't know if it was a gut instinct or what but he knew it wasn't ok. James turned back to Kelly, to ask her to call Logan and find out if Caille was ok. Carlos couldn't take it anymore and ran into the building.

"CARLOS NO!" James screamed running after him. He pushed off a man trying to stop them and ran. Now not only was one friend in this death trap now another was and he was too.

"CARLOS?" he called out trying to find his friend. He waited until he heard Calos' call for Kendall. He made his way to the staircase. Carlos had run up the stairs, stumbling and falling but not stopping.

"KENDALL" he called again. Where could he...wait. He thought he heard something. "Kendall?" he questioned again.

"Carlos" he followed the noise and soon found his friend. He was lying on the ground, too close to the flames for Carlos' liking. Katie was on his lap, though she seemed to be unconcious.

"Kendall, come on man" he said coughing once. "We have to move"

"I, I can't" he panted, from pain and tiredness. "my foot...Ta-take Katie out..." he said trying to lift his siter from his lap. Carlos jumped forward and lifted Katie bridal style. "CARLOS!" James called up the stairs.

"JAMES UP HERE" he called back. Suddenly James was there. "Kendall's hurt...help him, I'm going to get Katie out" Carlos said, running ahead with Katie. James bent down and wrapped Kendall's arm around him.

"Come on buddy, we gotta go" he said pulling the boy. "Katie?" Kendall mumbled, coughing. "Carlos got her, she's safe. You saved her bro" but Kendall shook his head.

"Save the modesty and lets go. Ash does nothing for my hair" Kendall smiled inspite himself and whispered "I love you man"

.

Kelly was in full blown panic mode after the remaining 2 boys ran into the building. Jo had come over to her, having refused to go to the hospital until she knew where Kendall and Katie were. She notice James and Carlos were gone asking Kelly.

"What do mean they went in!" Jo yelled. This day just kept getting worse and worse. They to stood there, waiting for something to happen.

"This is all my fault" Jo whispered. Kelly wrapped an arm around her "No it's not"

"I tried to get Katie, I swear...I got to the stairs and then they took me out." She took a breath "If I could have got to her, kept her talking..." Kelly shushed her. Suddenly they heard coughing and looked up to see Carlos stumbling out of the lobby holding Katie. Jo ran forward to meet them. Jo's heart skipped a beat when she saw Katie.

"Katie? Katie wake up" Carlos put her down and turned away, trying to get as much fresh air as possible into his system, Kelly rubbing his shoulders. "Carlos? Carlos!" Jo called. She waited until he looked up "Where's Kendall?"

"He was, injured so James went to help him. He told me take Katie" There was a noise behind them and James emerged with Kendall wrapped around him. Both were coughing but made their way over to the group. Kendall dropped beside his sister while Kelly ran to get someone to help.

Kendall place a hand on Katie's cheek, ignoring the tears that fell. She was so still, too still. "Katie? Please, it's Kendall" praying that would be enough to get her to open her eyes, his heart aching looking at her.

"Where's the doctor?" he asked softly first before his anger got the best of him "SHE NEEDS HELP NOW WHERE IS IT!" James pulled him back as two EMT's pushed through. James sat Kendall down on one of the flower boxes to let him catch his breath, his breathing still heavy.

"Kendall thank god" Jo said sitting next to him. He looked at her and he looked so scared that she immediatly pulled him into a hug.

"It's ok" she whispered to him. He didn't say anything as he watched the men treat his sister. He heard them say her pulse was fading and he took in a deep breath, trying to stop the scream that was coming. Another doctor came over to the four. James and Carlos were fine except for some smoke inhalation. As the doctor turned to Kendall, he saw Katie being lifted onto a stretcher.

"Hey that's my sister" he said trying to follow them but the boys held him back. "No stop I want to go with her, she needs me, Katie!"

"Dude you're hurt. You need to look after you first and then we can go find Katie" James said. Knowing he was right he turned to Jo. "Please, go with her, I don't want her on her own" all she could do is nod and kissed his cheek before running after Katie.

"Wait, her brother's injured and he wants me to go with her...please" she begged. They nodded and she jumped in next to her, taking her hand. "Katie, it's Jo... Can you hear me?" nothing happened. "I'm staying right here ok? Right here"

Kendall was given oxygen and told he needed to go have his foot checked. He nodded and with his friends help got into the ambulance. Both wanted to go with him but he stopped them both. "You guys go with Kelly, I'm a big boy" Reluctantly they agreed and ran with Kelly to the car they came in. Kendall waved goodbye to his friends and sighed.

"Will my sister be ok?" he asked. The female EMT smiled at him. She had seen him run into the building. "Well the faster we treat her the better. She's a lucky girl to have you risk your life for her...You probably saved her"

"No I didn't. If Carlos and James hadn't come we would still be there" he started coughing again and the EMT place an oxygen mask over his mouth. "Deep breaths and you'll be fine ok?" He nodded and closed his eyes taking deep breaths.

.

Logan sat in the waiting room alone. He was told Camille was fine just some minor burns and smoke inhalation and she would be out shortly. So he sat there, watching all the doctors and nurses run by. He hadn't recieved any calls or texts from his friends and he was worried. There were a few people from the Palmwoods he recognised sitting in on the chairs too. The doors suddenly opened and he looked up in mild curiosity. That was until he saw Jo.

"Jo what..." he looked at the bed and saw the most heartbreaking sight. Katie Knight lying perfectly still on the bed, clothes and face black with ash, an oxygen mask over her face. Jo was arguing that she wanted to go with Katie but she wasn't allowed. Logan jumped up and put a hand on her shoulder. "Hey"

"Logan?" Jo turned and hugged him. "Jo what happened? Jo, you're bleeding!" he said looking at her head. "I'm fine" she mumbled but Logan led her to the desk.

"My friend here is bleeding, can you help her?" the nurse nodded and led Jo away. Two minutes later he heard his name and turned to see Camille walking towards him. He went to her quickly and hugged her. Before he had time to do anything another ambulance came in only this held the Knight.

"Kendall?" Camille followed his gaze and sure enough it was Kendall Knight, oxygen mask and all.

The other boy opened his eyes slightly to see the worried face of his best friend but he too was wheeled away before anymore could be said.

"Logan" he turned and saw James and Carlos, both looking like hell, running towards him. "What happened? Why is Kendall all messed up and why are you both so...no" he said as if it all sloted together in his head. "No, please don't tell me you went into the fire" Camille's eyes widened in shock. Surely they weren't that stupid.

They both nodded shyly but were shocked when Logan pulled them both into a hug. "What were you guys thinking! I leave you guys alone for 30minutes and you nearly get yourselves killed!"

"But we didn't but we might die of lack of oxygen if you don't let us go" James joked. Logan apologised and stepped back allowing Camille to hug both boys. "What were you guys thinking?" Logan repeated crossly, acting like the parent.

"Can we sit down? I'm not feeling to good right now" Carlos asked. Logan led them to the chairs. "Tell us everything" he said.

"Well after you left with Camille we went looking for Jo and Katie. Kendall found Jo and when he realised that Katie was still inside he, being his ever overprotecting self, ran in to get her" James said.

"But he was taking to long so I ran in after him" Carlos said, causing Logan to look at him angrily. "Carlos!"

"And I ran in after him" James added pointing at Carlos. He inturn got a very angry look from Logan. "I can't believe you guys" Logan said. He sighed "Do they know what happened?"

Both shook their heads. The were quiet for a minute until Carlos looked up "Will Katie be alright? I mean she was in there so long and when we got her out she was barely breathing and..."

"STOP" Logan, James and Camille all said at once cutting him off. "Just don't think like that ok" Logan said, though from what medical knowledge he did have Katie's chances seemed low. It was times like this he hated being smart.

Kelly had joined them having just got off the phone with Mrs. Knight. "She's on her way" she said simply as she sat in the chair next to James. Carlos was sitting forward, almost like he was praying and Logan had an arm around Camille. They didn't speak for almost 20 minutes when Jo came out with a large bandaid on her head. Camille immediatly jumped up and hugged her best friend.

"Are you ok?" she asked, pulling away. She nodded "I'm fine, just smoke inhalation and 6 stitches" The others jumped up to hug her.

"I saw them take you out" she said sitting next to Camille. "When I was in the staircase looking for Katie...A man passed me carrying you"

"I don't even know who it was" Camille said back. "It's crazy I mean one minute I'm reading your text that we were going to the pool and then there was the explosion and then I'm on the ground..." Logan tightened his grip on her slightly and she looked at him and smiled.

"I was on my way back to 2J, after getting changed when I felt it and before I could do anything I was being herded out of the building. When I saw that you and Katie hadn't come out I went back in" she said. The others were all listening to her story too.

"I got as far as the first floor and you passed me, then there was another explosion and some rubble fell" she said touching her head "So I tried calling out for Katie and then she answered back but" Jo stopped to take a breath "...s-she stopped and bef-fore I co-could go and help h-her the man pulled me out a-and I tries to get ba-ack in..." James went over to comfort her.

"Jo you tried. We saw how bad it was in there...it's ok" he said. She nodded though it didn't make her feel better. The 6 of them sat there for another 45 minutes until Kendall came out. He was in a wheelchair but he had crutches on his lap. His friends wento straight to him, Logan getting there first.

"Kendall what were you thinking? Oh that's right you weren't" he said hugging him anyway. "Logan I'm ok. I just have a broken ankle and some smoke but that's all" he nodded and stepped back allowing Jo through. "I can't believe you did that" she whispered to him.

"Like I said I'm fine" he said as he hugged her back. "How's Katie?"

"They haven't told us anything yet" He stood from the chair and sat on one of the seats, Jo next to him.

"Thank you guys" he said looking at James and Carlos. "If you guys hadn't come then.." he didn't finish the sentence. Jo rubbed his arm.

"Well for once we got to protect you" James said. Kendall turned to Jo "Thank you too"

"Me? I didn't do anything" she mumbled. He reached up and touched her injured head. "Jo you ran into a burning building to save my sister! If you hadn't found her and told me where to look I would have never got to her in time"

"but I didn't get to her! I tried Kendall, I swear...but the guy pulled me out and..." she knew that is was at least the 5th time she had made this agrument but she stood by it. If only she could have gotten to Katie faster. Kendall pulled her into a hug.

"I don't blame you ok. I love you" he hadn't meant to say it but he didn't regret it either. Today had opened his eyes about alot of things. Jo looked up shocked but smiled anyway.

"I love you too" she gave him a chast kiss before dropping her head to his shoulder. Now they had to wait. It wasn't too long before the doctor came out.

"Katie Knight?"

**So what do you think? Review! x**


	4. Please, I need you

_**I do not own BTR.**_

_**.**_

_Please...I need you!_

"Katie Knight?" the doctor called. Knowing he couldn't stand he simply raised his hand "That's us" Kendall said. The doctor came and sat across from Kendall.

"Are you family?" The doctor asked. He looked about Kelly's age, with taned skin and short black hair.

"I'm Kendall, her brother" he replied. The doctor extended his hand. "I'm Dr. Evens...Are your parents around?" Kendall suddenly realised that he hadn't called his mom but Kelly cut in.

"Hi, I'm Kelly Wainright, Rocque Records. I'm incharge of the boys. I just got off the phone with Mrs. Knight and she's on her way but she wont be here until tonight at the earliest" Kendall smiled a thanks at her and turned to the doctor.

"Ok Kendall, We can speak in..."but Kendall stopped him. "You can tell me here. These guys are my family too" Dr. Evens nodded. "Okay then..." he said putting his folder down.

"Is Katie ok?" Kendall questioned. He felt Jo slip her hand into his and squeeze it.

"I'm afraid not, Kendall" the doctor said sadly. Kendall closed his eyes, begging him body to listen to him and not cry. He needed to be strong for Katie. "How..."he started but his voice cracked with emotion so he coughed to clear it. "How bad?"

"Well when she first came in her pulse was very weak. We gave her oxygen but she didn't respond as we would have liked. She went into cardiac arrest and we had to intubate her to help her breath..." Kendall closed his eyes, looking down, taking a deep breath, before looking up. Jo squeezed his hand for comfort and he held it tightly.

"Are you ok?" Dr. Evens asked. Kendall nodded "Okay, well other than that she had a fractured wrist and a small concussion, she may have fallen at some point..."

"I found her at the foot of the stairs" Kendall whispered. "Well that maybe where she got them. She has a few minor burns on her knees and such too." Kendall took a moment to process but Logan jumped in.

"Will she have any lasting damage?" Kendall looked up, not having realised that there could be. "Will she?" he asked. When will this end?

"What you need to understand is she was exposed to alot of smoke and her oxygen levels were cut drastically. The brain can only function if it gets the oxygen it needs...We wont know until she wakes up if she has any lasting damage, I'm sorry" Kendall nodded, not looking up.

"Is..."he started but stopped, scared of knowing, but he needed to "Is there a chance she could...d" he could make himself say it but Dr. Evens knew what he meant, they all did.

"In cases like these it's 50/50 im afraid...but I have to tell you the next 12 hours are critical..."his bager beeped and he sighed looking down.

"I have another patient. I'm sorry it's not better news" he said standing. "We're settling here in a room now, I'll have someone come and get you when she's ready and again, I'm sorry" and with that he was gone.

No one said anything. All the boys were inshock and the girls were silently crying. Kendall couldn't hold it anymore and a sob erupted from his throat. Jo pulled him back and he fell into her like a small, scared child, crying pitiously. Jo held him, trying to sooth him but tears flew rapidly down her cheeks.

All the boys looked at eachother, not looking at Kendall -their ever so fearless leader, the one who alway protected them and never cried. They couldn't see him like this, hearing him was enough torment. Camille's head was resting on Logan's shoulder, crying. He let a small number of tears fall from the cornor of his eyes. James too was crying, elbows and his knees, looking at the ground. Carlos didn't cry and he didn't speak. He stared straight ahead.

"I need some air" he said suddenly standing and walking out the door. He ran a hand through his dirty hair and groaned infrustration. Why Katie? What had she ever done to deserve this? What had Kendall done? And what would they do if Katie die...NO! he mentally smacked himself. He took a deep breath to calm himself down.

"Carlos?" he turned to see James looking at him. Without questioning it, the smaller boy walked forward and hugged him. James hugged him back not caring who saw them. "Why?" he mumbled into James' shoulder.

"I don't know, Carlos. I don't know" he pulled away from the smaller boy and looked him, seeing the fear and uncertainty in his eyes that matched his own. "But what I do know is now Kendall needs us ok. He can't do this on his own" Carlos nodded and wiped his eye taking a deep breath. "Yea, we can do that"

The pair retook their seats. Kendall was still hugging Jo, put now he sitting up, tear runnig down his cheeks. You could tell that he was in his own world, ignoring everything around him, lost in his own pain. They sat there for maybe 15 minutes when a nurse came over.

"Hi, my names in nurse Jones, are you Katie Knight's brother?" Kendall nodded. "Is she ok?" he asked worriedly.

"She's fine. We have her ready in a room, if you would like to see her?" He nodded, standing. The others stood too but the nurse stopped them "I'm afraid it's only 2 at a time. There is a waiting room closer to the room if you would like to wait there" They agreed and after a small debate with Kelly, Kendall sat in the chair and allowed himself to be pushed rather than walking to the elevator. He had to agree it was quicker amd he was too tired to use the crutches. They made their way to the 2nd floor of the hospital. Nurse Jones stopped to allow them to sit in the waiting room and turned to Kendall.

"Your sister is in 209 just down there...and remember 2 at a time. I'll be around if you need anything" he nodded as she walked away. He could feel his friends eyes on him. He knew they all wanted to see her but he turned to look at them.

"Would you guys mind if I saw her on my own first?" They shook there heads. It wasn't hard to see why he wanted to go alone. He didn't know how he would react to seeing her. He stood from the chair and Logan handed him his crutches.

"We're here if you need us" he said. Kendall looked at him and smiled "I know, thank you" before he turned and walked down the corridor. The boys sighed as they watched him go, taking their seats again. Jo didn't sit though. She was too anxious to sit. James touched her hand and she looked down at the sudden contact, jumping.

"Jo, are you ok?"

"Yea, I...I have to...um...bathroom" she said finally, turning and running down the hall. Camille sighed and made to follow her, quickening her step to catch up with her. Jo opened the door to the bathroom and held the sink as she caught her breath, catching her reflection for the first time all day. Her normally blonde hair was dirty with soot and flakes of ash. Her face was tear streaked, clear lines in the dirt where her tears had fallen. Her clothes were black and her eyes were red. She ran the tap and threw water on her face as the door opened and Camille entered.

"Hey" she said lamely. Jo ran a hand over her eyes, clearing them, watching the dark water flow down the drain. She cupped her hands and threw more more on her face pulling away and accepting the paper towel from Camille to dry her face.

"Feel better?" Camille asked. She nodded "I just...needed a minute. Today's been pretty...heavy" she said. Camille nodded walking to the other side, grimaceing when she saw her own relection and copied Jo's actions and cleaned her face. Camille stepped forward and hugged Jo's shoulders not surprised when she turn and hugged Camille fully. "Shh Jo I know" she sooth. The blonde nodded coughing as she pulled out of the hug. "Do you feel better?"

"Honestly, no but I'm ok" she said wiping her eyes, taking a breath to calm herself. "We should be getting back" she said and Camille nodded, placing an arm around her waist, Jo copying as they made their way back.

.

Kendall stopped outside room 209 to prepare himself before going in. The door was open and he took a large breath to stop himself from crying. He made his way to her side, tears coming before he knew. She tooked so...small, surrounded by all the machines. Her eyes were closed and she looked as if she could be sleeping, but the large tube coming from her mouth proved otherwise.

Kendall bent forward and kissed her forhead, brushing her hair from her eyes. He sat in the chair beside her bed, his eyes never leaving her face. He sat there for almost 20 minuted just watching her; the monotonous beep from the heart monitor was the only sound, except when a sob would escape Kendall involuntarily. He tentativly took her uninjured hand and held it tightly.

"H-Hey Katie" he said softly as if he was afraid he would frighten her. "It's Kendall" he added rubbing his thumb over the back of her hand.

"I know you're going to be fine" he said with as much conviction as he could "I need you to be fine" he added "Please Katie...Please be ok" he said putting his head on her hand. "Who else is going to help us get out of all of our crazy plans? Or take our money from us playing pocker or to tell me when mom is going to kill me?" His mom. God he wished she was here right now. He needed her here. The guys and Jo were great but he needed his mom right now. He looked at the clock on the wall and it read a little after 6. They had already been at the hospital almost 4 hours. He had no idea what time his mother's flight was at only that she would be on her way now atleast.

He sighed looking up at his till sister, his baby sister. And she looked like a baby in the bed. So small and fragile and he couldn't stand it because one word you could never use to describe Katie Knight was weak. Nope she was as strong as anyone twice her age, smart as them too.

"Katie, if you can hear me I just want to say...I l-love you. Don't you ever doubt that" He didn't see his three friends at the door, watching the siblings, all with heartbroken looks on their faces.

.

Challen Knight was sitting in her mother's kitchen talking and chatting to her mother about all the things the boys and Katie were getting up to in LA.

"I miss them" her mother, Casey said, looking at some of the pictures that Challan had brought with her. "And they miss you too mom. Kendall felt bad he couldn't come but with work and everything he doesn't get much time off and Katie wanted to stay with him"

"And do you approve of this choice of his? This boyband?" her mother questioned.

"I do mom. He's happier now then I've seen him in a long time. And the fact Logan, James and Carlos went too was just the icing in the cake for him. They really have a chance at making it big and I want to support him"

"Well how you got those other boys' parents to agree I'll never know, especially considering all the mischief they got up to here let alone in LA"

"It wasn't easy" That was partly true. James' mother, Victoria had, like Challan, grown up in their small town and they both knew eachother. They became close during their pregnancies and were good friends. Putting her babyboy into Challan's care was hard for her but she understood it was James' oppertunity and she knew Challan would keep him safe.

Mr. Garcia had been slightly tougher but he would never have let his son down by making him stay. Carlos had no brothers, just 2 sisters and if his friends left, not that they would have gone without him, he would have been miserable. So he entrusted his only son to Challan on the condition she made sure he had his helmet at all times.

Now Mrs. Mitchell had been the toughest. After a desperate phonecall from Logan saying his parents were refusing flat out to let him go, Kendall and his mother went to the Mitchell house to talk to them. After almost an hour of promises that his grade would be maintained and that he would have access to every study aid available and no harm would come to him he too was allowed go.

"Well, I don't know how you do it" Casey said. "Four teenage boys and a little girl all on your own..."

"They're good boys, they're just a little rambuncious that's all" She looked at the clock going on a little after 4. It would be 2 in Hollywood and according to her phonecall with Katie last night the boys were at an interview now, information she shared with her mother.

"My grandson, the popstar huh?" Challan smiled. "Proud?" she asked.

"Of course I am. I've always been proud of him and Katie too..." One of the boys songs started playing and Challan reached for her phone.

**KELLY W CALLING****...**

_What did they do now?_ She asked herself before she answered. "Hey Kelly. What did they do now?"

"Mrs. Knight, you have to get back to LA as soon as possible" Kelly's worried voice came. "Why Kelly, what happened? Are the boys hurt?"

"Well, are you sitting down?"

"Kelly just tell me!" she snapped.

"There was a fire at the Palmwoods...Kendall and Katie are in hospital" Challan almost dropped the phone. "Challan, honey? Whats happened?" he mother asked leaning forward.

"I...Um...Is it serious?" she asked, suddenly in action, running up the stairs to the room where her bag was. She silently blessed the fact she hadn't really unpacked yet.

"Well as far as I know Kendall's ok" Kelly said.

"Katie?"

"I'm not going to lie, she's pretty bad" Challan choked back a sob as she threw her remaining items on the bed, forgetting the suitcase "Kelly I'm on my way back. Can you stay until I do?"

"Of course Mrs. Knight. Call me when your flight is due in and I'll send a car for you"

"Thanks Kelly" she said hanging up, throwing her phone on the bed with her handbag. She grabbed her it, her passport and purse before running down to her mother.

"Mom I have to get back to LA. Something's happened to Kendall and Katie"

"What happened?"

"There was a fire at the hotel...thats all I know. Look mom I don't have time so I'm going to leave my bag here"

"Sure sweetie. Take my car and call me when you get there" she said hugging her daughter. Mrs. Knight ran outside to her mother's car and as fast as she could she drove to the airport. She ran inside to the desk.

"I need a flight to Los Angles immediatly..." the young girl smiled at her. "We have one in the next hour"

"Perfect"

"Ok ma'am. If you could show me your passport..." Mrs. Knight did and the girl looked up. "It seems you already have a seat on this flight miss"

"What?" Challan asked confused.

"It says here it was booked 20minutes ago. A Gustavo J. Rocque is down for the payment" Challan sighed in relief. Thank god for Kelly, she thought. "Here is your ticket and I hope you have a nice day" Challan took the ticket, ignoring the last sentiment and ran to security. Once she was cleared she made her way to the gate and sat immpatiently for boarding. It was now almost 5, the flight at half past. According to her ticket, she would land in LA at 6PM local time. **(AN:I HAVE NO IDEA IF ITS 3 HOURS IR NOT. EVERYWHERE I'VE LOOKED SAYS SO)** She was the first one on the plane and she took her seat, staring out the window trying to take her mind off it.

The flight was long and she touched down in LA as she expected at 6.35. She was glad she had called Kelly from Minnesota to tell her so she wouldn't have to wait. Once through bagadge reclaim, she saw Freight Train waiting for her. They quickly went to the car and were off to the hospital.

.

Kelly jumped when her phone rang. Apologising to the nearby nurse sending her daggers, she opened the text.

_**Just arriving now. Where do I go? –Mrs. Knight**_

She replied quickly turning to look at the 3 boys and 2 girls. None of them were talking. After seeing Katie like that it was too hard for all of them and they had warned the girls that it was bad. Neither went to see Kendall. Kelly turned to brake the silence.

"Mrs. Knight's here" she said, causing them all to look up. "She's on her way up"

"Does she know?" Logan asked. Kelly shook her head. "I don't think so...When I spoke to her we didn't have anynews so..." The sudden sound of aproching footsteps made them all pick their heads up.

"There you are" Mrs. Knight said. The three boys stood to meet her. "Look at you! Are you boys ok?" she questioned hugging each of them.

"We're fine Mrs. Knight" Logan said. Mrs. Knight looked at the two girls and hugged them too. "We're fine " Camille said. Jo had been quiet since coming from the bathroom.

"Where's Kendall?" she asked looking around. "He's in with Katie" James said. She turned to go find him but Logan stopped her.

"Mrs. Knight, wait. You need to be prepared...Katie's pretty bad" she looked at Logan, seeing the scared little boy inside him and sat down, bracing herself for the worse. And that's what she got. She was in tears by the end of it. Her baby. She needed to see her. And Kendall.

"Where?" she asked simply. Surprisingly, it was Carlos who stood and walked her to room 209, stopping just shy of the door, not wanting to see Katie. Mrs. Knight gasped audibly at the sight of Katie,drawing Kendall's attention away from his sister for the first time.

"Mom?" he wasn't sure if she was real or not. If any of this was real. Kendall's eyes met his mother's and he sobbed "I tried mom...I swear I tried" Challan crossed the room, standing behind him, throwing her arms around her son's shoulder, as they both looked at Katie. He let his head fall into his mother's shoulder, closing his eyes. "I tried...I tried"

"I know, honey" she said kissing his hair. "I know" her tears where falling too, into Kendall's hair.

"I can't loose her!" he sobbed "I can't"

**So was that too emot****ional? Review! Oh I have set up a poll on my page about this stroy so check it out x.**


	5. Calls to home

_**I do not own BTR.**_

**.**

_Calls to Home_

Carlos returned to the group, dropping into the chair. Could this day get any worse? He felt a hand on his shoulder and looked up to see Logan. He didn't try and smile he just sighed and returned his attention to the floor. He hadn't realised that Kelly was gone until she came back.

"Gustavo is on his way. He wanted to make sure you guys were alright" she said sitting across from them. They had all moved positions. The three guys were sitting next to one another, Camille and Jo were leaning on eachother.

"Have any of you called your parents?" Kelly asked the 5 teens. All of them shook their heads. Camille sighed and stood. "I better go call my dad"

"I'll come with you. I have to call my brother" Jo said said standing up. They left and Kelly turned to the boys. "What about you? I'm sure your parents would like to know you're all safe" None of them made to move. It was like they hadn't heard her. She sighed sadly and moved to crouch infront of them.

"Guys" she whispered, waiting for them all to look at her. They all looked so tired and scared. "I know it's hard ok. But you guys need to stay strong. Now I really think you should call your parents and let them know" she held out her Blackberry for them to take.

.

James reached out for it. He stood, walking down to the bathroom. He didn't want to leave the floor in case...well.

He dialed his home number and waited the 3 rings it took for them to answer.

"_Diamond house"_

"Hey mom, it's James"

"_Oh baby. I haven't talked to you in a week"_ she said sadly _"You sound upset. Is everything ok?"_

"Haven't you seen the news today mom?" In truth he didn't know if the fire made the news in Minnesota. _"No sweetie, what happned?Is everything ok?"_

"There was a fire...at the hotel" he said. He had hoped he wouldn't have to go into detail. _"Are you hurt?"_ she asked worriedly.

"No mom, just some smoke inhalation...I'm fine but..." he took a breath, his mother cutting him off. _"What about the others?"_

"They um...Logan is fine. His girlfriend was in the fire but they got her out and he went with her to the hospital. Katie and Jo, our friend were missing so Kendall, Carlos and me went to look for them...we found Jo but Katie...she was still inside so Kendall went in after her...and then Carlos went after him...and I went after Carlos"

"_James Daniel Diamond what were you thinking, you could have been killed!"_ his mother shouted at him. "I'm sorry mom but I had to help them, please don't be mad"

"_I know sweetie__ and I'm no...mad I mean, but...I'm your mother I am allowed to be worked up" she_ said. _"How are the others?"_

"Um Carlos has some smoke inhalation too, but he's ok. Kendall the same but he broke his ankle getting Katie and Katie...she's bad mom" he said sadly. The only thing he wanted was his mother to hug him, protect him. "She...her heart went into distress and they have her on a breathing machine..." He heard his mother gasp into the phone. He knew she was crying. He was crying!

"_Poor Katie...Oh Challan must be going out of her mind!..Oh, James_" he took a deep breath before answering. "Look mom I have to go. I just called to let you know I was safe"

"_Ok but you ring me when you know anything...I love you James"_

"I love you too mom, pass it on to dad yea" she agreed and the hung up. He cancelled the call and looked at himself in the mirror. He washed his face before returning to the others, holding the phone out.

.

Logan took it and just like James he walked to the bathroom. He shrugged against the wall, holding the bridge of his nose, taking deep breaths when his dad answered.

"_Mitchell residents"_did he sound worried? Logan wondered.

"Dad, it's Logan"

"_Oh Logan...hang on"_ he heard his father's call for his mother and her worried footsteps and then her voice _"Logan, are you alright?"_

"_We saw about the fire on the internet..."_ his dad explain. He sighed. Of course his mother was checking up on him, 24 hours a day.

"Guys I'm fine really. We weren't in the building when the fire happened" he said.

"_Honey the fire was hours ago. Why are you only ringing now? I've been worried sick"_ his mother scolded him.

"Because you can't use your cell in the hospital mom and I had..." but he never finished the sentence.

"_Hospital? Why are you there? You said you weren't in the fire"_

"_**I**_ wasn't" he said, making sure to emphasize the I. "But the others" he was again cut off and he was loosing his patients.

"_Were the others hurt? Are they ok?"_He gritted his teeth.

"If you would just let me finish!" he snapped, regretting it. "I'm sorry, today's just been hard"

"_Go on son, what happened?"_ his dad said calmly.

"Well we had an interview for the band today and when we got back the hotel was on fire...Kendall found Camille and I went with her to the hospital"

"_Is she ok?" _

"Yeah Mom she's fine, smoke and some minor burns...anyway, while I was with her the guys went looking for Katie and Jo and when Kendall realised Katie was inside he went in after her" he ignored his mothers gasp, _"He could have been killed!" _she whispered

"Yea but it gets worse. When he didn't come out Carlos went in after him and then James after them!" he was still peeved they would risk themselves like that.

"_Are they ok?"_ his mother asked. "James and Carlos had some smoke inhalation but they're fine. Kendall's the same but when he was getting Katie he broke his ankle...And Katie is..." he choaked a sob as an image of Katie in the bed flashed in his mind.

"_Son you there?"_ his dad asked. "Um..." he coughed once clearing his throat.

"Katie went into cardiac arrest...she's on a ventilator...and..." he stopped taking a breath. "I'm scared because she looks so small and she's like my sister and..." he stopped. After Kendall, Logan seemed to take charge. He put it down to the fact he could plan things, he was a strategist. Kendall thought up the schemes, Logan planned them out. Beside Carlos had the shortest attention span ever and James couldn't pass as reflective surface without stopping.

"I'm trying to be strong for the guys and Camille but I have all this information about medical stuff and fires running through my head and I know what the odds are of Katie getting through this and I don't know what to do and Kendall's a mess and James and Carlos..."

"_LOGAN!"_ His father called stopping him mid rant and he sighed. "I'm sorry, I just..."

"_Oh baby__ it's ok, I'm sorry. I know this must be hard"_ his mother soothed. He coughed twice clearing the block in his throat. "I have to go. Carlos needs to call home and I want to get back to them"

"_Ok son. Call us later. We love you"_ his dad said.

"I love you too" and he hung up. He didn't need to clean up so he went straight back to the guys, holding the phone out to Carlos.

.

Carlos took the phone, repeating the boys journey to the bathroom. He didn't call straight away though. Unlike the others he had sisters, but both were older than him and he was never really close with them. Seeing Kendall and Katie he wondered how he would react if they suddenly weren't there anymore or were as sick as Katie was now. He pressed in his home number and waited.

"_Casa Garcia"_ his father's voice sang as he answered.

"Hey Papi, it's Carlos"

"_Carlitos my boy, how are you?"_ The sound of his dads voice lifted Carlos.

"Not good, actually in in the hospital..."

"_Hospital? Carlitos are you alright? Are you hurt?"_ he heard his sister's asking questions in the background.

"No Papi, I'm fine. There was a fire at the hotel"

"_A fire, are the others ok? What happened?" _

"Well we had to do some band stuff today and when we got back, the hotel was on fire...Logan's girlfriend was brought to hospital so he went with her while me, James and Kendall looked for Jo and Katie" he took a breath. "Kendall ran in when he realised that Katie was still inside but he was taking to long...and please don't be made Papi but...I went in after him"

"_Carlitos, are you crazy? You could have been killed!"_ He could hear his sister's desperate pleas for information in the background. "Papi, but me on speaker"

"_Carlos, are you ok? What does he mean you could have been killed?"_ came the two very scared voices of Frankie and Gabby, his sisters.

"There was a fire at the hotel and I went in to get Kendall, and James came after me" More mumbling about what an idoit he was.

"Guys I'm sorry, but Kendall had broken his foot and Katie was really bad and she was barely breathing when she came out..."

"_Is she ok?"_ he didn't answer. He had asked Logan to tell him what the Doctor had meant when he said Cardiac arrest and such. _"Carlitos, you there son?"_

"I'm sorry...Katie's not...she's bad. The doctor said her heart panicked and she's hooked up to a breathing machine..."

"_Will she be alright?"_ His father inquired.

"The doctor said it's 50/50...Kendall's a mess and...I don't know what to do" he said, tears coming again. "Gabby, Frankie I know I don't say it enough but I love you guys"

"_We love you too Carlos"_ Frankie said. _"Always, helmet head"_ Gabby finished, causing him to smile. _"Hows Challan, son?"_ his dad asked.

"Mrs. Knight's in with Kendall and Katie now...she's really upset" he stopped to gather himself. Mrs. Knight had been like his mother for as long as he could remember, his own dying when he was a baby.

"I have to get back" he said, "I just wanted to let you guys know I'm ok"

"_Well ok son, but ring tomorrow and give Katie our love"_ his dad said.

"I will, Bye guys I love you"

"_We love you too and Carlitos..."_

"Yea?"

"_I'm proud of you son!"_ Carlos took up the the celing, trying to stop tears.

"Thanks dad, Bye" and he hung up. Like James he took the time to clean up before walking back to the seats handing Kelly her phone, slotting in between James and Logan. He took their hands in his, not caring what it looked like. Neither boy pulled away.

.

_**So... I know it's a let down but I wanted to show what this was doing to the boys. Please look at my poll on my page. x**_


	6. When? Where?

_**I do not own BTR.**_

_**(This will be in Katie's POV)**_

_**.**_

_When? Where?_

Have you ever been under water and you hear people talking above you? You know how you can hear it but it's muffled, like almost fuzzy. Have you been under so long that your lungs are almost pulling your body unwards begging for release, to taste the oxygen it so desperatly wants. That's what it felt like in there, the fire. It seemed to go slower than it should.

I knew I was falling, I could feel the bumps on the stairs as I did. I felt an uncomfortable click in my wrist though I didn't care too much. I felt my head hit the floor with an uncomfortable thump, like I had been hit during a pillow fight. I knew that wasn't right. The last place I remember was halfway up the stairs. Surely it should hurt more than that.

But most of the pain was coming from my chest, but I couldn't move. My eyes were closed or I think they were, with the smoke everything seemed like night time. Every breath was sore and hot, burning my throat. I don't know how long I was there but I wasn't getting any better. Remember I said things sounded fuzzy, or muffled.

I knew someone was nearby, the hum of their voice reaching me but nothing I could make out clearly. Maybe it was Jo? I had been talking to her before I ended up on the floor. I hoped she was ok. I hear the muffled calls again. My left hand was starting to throb, and my head was getting worse. This along with the chest pains, which were reaching an all new level of tightness, was killing me. Literally.

Then I felt it. Was that...was that someone touching my shoulder? The pressure dissapeared and there was more muffled talk but it was becoming slightly clearer, floating in and out. I knew it was a male voice and I didn't have to hear his words to know he was scared. The pressure returned, this time to my wrist. Oh, he's checking for a pulse. Do I look dead? I wondered. Well I couldn't move and breathing hurt so my guess was yes.

I felt the world, or the Palmwoods staircase go out from under me. Whoever had found me must have picked me up. He held me close, and my first thought was Kendall. He would hold me like this when I was younger, or if I went into his room after having a nightmare, climbing into the bed next to him. He would alway groan that she was getting too big for this but he never kicked her out. I was silently, though I had no choice but be otherwise,glad that he was at the interview and not here. At least I knew he was safe.

Suddenly everything lurched, like I was airborne. Maybe he had to jump or something. I then felt the pressure as if I was being held tighter. Whoever had me was trying to protect me and it infuriated me that I couldn't see who it was or at least thank them. The heat around me grew and the shirt of the man, I could feel it sticking to him, not that my own weren't. Again he had to jump only this time I guess he fell. The heat never ceased and now I was finding it hard to breath at all.

It was like the time I was playing dodgeball in school back in Minnesota and I didn't dodge in time and was struck squre in the chest and all my air left me at once. Then I was being lifted but these arms were different to the man who found me first. The voices that were fuzzy and muffled were like little mummers that I could barely make out.

Then I was choking. Air hit me like a ton of bricks and I wanted it so badly but I couldn't do anything. The choking continued and I was scared for the first time. Someone was holding my hand, a girl considering the smoothness of it. But a slightly rougher hand was placed on my cheek and although everything was muffled I heard what he said as clear as anything.

""Katie? Please, it's Kendall_"__ Kendall?_ Was he crying? What was he doing here? The fuzz came back and I heard a raised voice and then Kendall was gone. No! No,no,no. Kendall, please don't leave me. I wanted desperatly to beg him to stay with me. Something was put over my mouth and the air was almost thinner and I felt myself choking again. I lost sense of where I was but the soft hand had found mine again and I knew it was Jo. Whether I was right or not, that was what I was telling myself. Having someone I knew next to me was helping.

I think I passed out because the next thing I knew the soft hand was gone and I was alone again. I panicked. I was scared and alone and oh GOD. Pain! In my chest. If I could I would have screamed. It hurt so bad. It started to intensify and I couldn't catch my breath.

Have you ever stayed underwater for too long. I wont recomend trying it but if you have you know what it's like. The involuntary urge to open your mouth and take in whatever is there, the feeling of your limbs relaxing, your eyes closing. I tried to gasp, I wanted to. But I couldn't, but I felt the others. My arms and legs calming down, my eyes were closed but a knew level of darkness came and then nothing.

.

Where am I? I sit up and look around. There's nothing. Just, trees. Wait I know this place. This is the nature trail forest from back in Minnesota. Why am I here? Not that I don't love Minnesota, I do, but L.A. is so cool. I hear a noise behind me and I turn shocked. It's me, only I'm younger, 6 maybe. This seems very familar.

I look up to see snow falling as I sigh happily. Snow. I had missed it. I was always a good way to have fun. Simply bend down, grab a handful and blast the nearest person. I walked forward, to myself, and then I remember. This was the day Kendall shouted at me because I had broken one of his hockey sticks, his favourite lucky one apparently. I don't know how I did it. But he got so mad at me and I just ran. No coat on, in early December weather, there I was. I don't know why here, maybe because our house was around the corner.

I only had on pants and t-shirt I had worn to bed the night before. I wrapped my arms around myself, trying to keep warm. I had fallen, hurting my ankle. I looked at my younger self as she started to cry. I was 6, alone and injured, and I believed my awsome big brother hated me. You would cry too.

I sat down beside myself, not wanting be alone. I just watched as more snow fell, for an hour or two. Then I heard it, Kendall.

"Katie? Katie, where are you? I'm sorry, ok!" he called. I stood, and walked towards his voice. I had to smile at him, in all his 12 year old glory. Of course James, Logan and Carlos were there too, helmet and all. Another round of name calling before I heard my smaller self call back. Kendall ran towards it, finding me and wrapping me in a big hug.

"Oh Katie, thank god. I'm sorry I shouted at you...I don't even like that hockey stick"

"But you said you hated me" He did say that but in the sense of I annoyed him too much sometimes, I knew that now but like I said, 6 year old.

"I could never hate you. Your my baby sister, I love you" He pulled back and stood, taking off his jacket and putting it around me. He then, with help from James, lifted me home where Junior doctor Logan declared I had a simple sprain. When mom got home Kendall was about to tell her but I stopped him, saying I fell in the yard running. He looked guilty enough as it was.

My house disappeared and I was in the dark again. I know they say your life flashes before your eyes when you die but why that memory? I have plenty of them that don't include Kendall and me fighting. I heard barking and I turned.

Sparky? Carlos's dog had died when I was 4. I loved that dog. I constantly begged for one just like him. He was a labradore with stunted growth as Kendall said because he stopped growing when he was 3 apparerntly and remained in the young stage of growth for the rest of his life.

I remember when he died. I cried for 2 days. He was just old and the whole no growning thing had hindered his health too. I reached out to touch the dog but he too disappeared. What could this mean? First I relive one of my least favourite times in my life and then I see a dog that I loved who had died 6 years ago. If there is a hidden meaning here I'm not seeing it! I felt tired all of a sudden and I lowered myself to the floor.

Looking up I saw the stars. They were so clear. "What do you see babygirl?" I jumped up at the voice. Daddy? There he was, lying in his back, looking up into the heavens. This was impossible. "Daddy?" I asked shocked. He sat up and smiled at me, exactly like Kendall's. Kendall got a lot of things from him, his hair colour, his hockey skills, his smile, his laugh. He had died when I was 7. Sure my parents had divorced when I was like 2 but they stayed close. He had been driving back from the city when his car hit black ice and vered off the road. I still remembered being brought to her grandma's house with Kendall while mom went to the hospital. She had come back, tears flying down her face and told us. Kendall shouted at her for lying to him while I sat on her lap and cried.

Without a second thought I ran at him, praying he wouldn't disappear like Sparky. He didn't. He caught me in his arms and held me. Naturally I started crying. "Hey why are you crying?" he joked "Not happy to see me?"

"I've missed you" I mumbled into his shoulder.

"I've missed you too babygirl" he said, pulling back. "Well look at you" he smiled. "You got so grown up"

"I'm only 10 dad" I said. "10 going on 40" he joked.

"Oh dad, I have so much to tell you! Do you know what's been happening?" I questioned. "Why don't you bring me up to date" he said. He lay down on the ground, looking up at the sky. I copied his movements. I talked forever filling him in on everything he had missed. All the hockey games, science fairs, all the trouble the boys got in, causing him to smile. I talked about leaving Minnesota.

"Do you like L.A.?" He asked. I nodded "Yea I do. It's alot warmer there and we have some cool friends. The guys love it. They really have a chance with this boyband"

"My son Kendall, the singer" he meant it as a joke but even I could hear how proud he was. "I would never have guess it"

"Kendall sang all the time. At work, in his room, he sang me to sleep every night after you..."I stopped. I heard him sigh sadly. I quickly got back so as not to have any sadness.

"Anyway, he has a girlfriend now...Jo. She's really nice and she's a singer too. Logan has a girlfriend, Camille. She wants to be an actress. She's...unique"

"Unique?" dad questioned with a smile.

"Well the first time she met the guys, she slapped Kendall...but then she changed from hitting Kendall to hitting Logan only after she hits him, she kisses him" He laughed and I realised how much I had missed it.

"Only the boys would find her" his laugh came to a stop and we just lay there, looking into the sky. I sighed looking at him. "Where are we dad? What is this place?"

"Well, where do you think we are?" he said turning his face to mine.

"Am I dead? Is this like heaven?"

"It can be" he said simply. "Did you see what I saw...about Kendall and me fighting?" I asked him. He nodded.

"Yes I did"

"Do you know why that one? I mean I have so many good, great even, memories of Kendall, why that one?"

"Katie, do you feel any different? Your hands I mean" Confused I held them up. My right one felt heavier. I repeated this. "Is it a bad feeling?" he questioned. No, it felt nice actually. Warm.

"Why is that?"

"Someone's holding your hand and my guess is it's Kendall" he said, looking at me and I could almost see the jelousy in his eyes, the wanting to touch Kendall.

"Do you want my opinion?" he asked and I nodded. "Well I think your mind showed that memory because it proves something...that no matter how much you fight with Kendall or you annoy eachother, he always..."

"Comes to find me" I finished. His smile reached his eyes this time. "He loves you, Katie"

"I know. I love him too" I said, turning my attention to the sky. "Remember when we use to do this, me, you and Kendall. You use to put the tent out in your yard and we would watch all the stars and you would point them out" He nodded "Yea"

"How long can you stay?" I asked, scared at the thought of loosing him again, once was enough. He lifted his arm and I pulled myself into his side, burrying myself there.

"I can stay aslong as you need me to" he said, kissing my head. I felt safe.

_Maybe I'll stay here_...I wondered.


	7. Times Up!

_**I do not own BTR**_

_**(Katie's POV)**_

_**.**_

_Times up!_

Lying here is perfect. Just me and my dad. I never wanted to leave. I had missed him more than I can say. Kendall tries his best to be there but sometimes a girl just needs her dad. We start talking about the stars and just like when he was alive, he points out the constellations.

"Can you see it?" he asks me.

"Is it there?" I ask pointing up, index finger pointing to sky, tracing the stars like a giant connect the dots puzzle. He nods and points out more. I don't know how long we've been here, or why I'm here at all. I know I should be questioning this, or be more freaked out hat I had spent the last god knows how many hours with my dead father. But I don't question it, which is so unlike me.

"You're very quiet" he said, looking down at me. "Is there something wrong?"

Sighing I sit up, bringing my knees to my chest, resting my chin there. "I don't know" I take a breath, hoping it would sort out all the thougt running through my mind. "I'm confused I guess...about everything"

He sat up similar to me, looking off into the distance, into the endlessness. "Want to tell me? I might be able to help and it's my job to help you. I'm your dad remember" I took a second to organise my thoughts.

"I was in the fire...and I couldn't breath, or not very well anyway...Then someone saved me" I was trying to break everything down, piece by piece, for no reason other than wanting to. "When we got outside, the air wouldn't come in quick enough...it hurt and..." a single tear rolled down my cheek "I hear K-Kendall...he was crying...and then he was gone. But someone took my hand, a girl...Jo I think" I was still unsure who the person in the ambulance was.

"Kendall's girlfriend?" he asked and I nodded.

"Yea, she came back to get me in the fire...She was with me for awhile but then her hand disappeared and I panicked...and I got a pain" I winced, I don't think I will ever expierience pain like it again "Here" I finished, pointing to my chest.

"Katie, why..." he asked but I stopped him "So am I dead?"

"I don't know" he replied simply. "Do you feel dead?"

"Is this like one of those...I don't know...inbetween places?" I asked. I could almost see someone sitting down and making a movie or book out of this.

"I guess you could say that" he said. "You don't have many answers do you?" I asked sarcastically to which he laughed "Oh you are so like your mother"

That hit something. Mom? I had the sudden urge to look for her, to hug her and have her hold me and tell me how me and Kendall were the best thing that ever happened to her. I missed her. Dad must have seen the look in my eyes because he wrapped an arm around my shoulders.

"You can see her again..." he said but I shook my head. "No, because if this is what I think it is, if we are in some Limbo or whatever, I either have to wake up or die" I said standing. "It's like making me choose between you and mom and I can't do that" I said, tears coming. It was too hard. Loosing your father once in a life time is hard enough. But mom...and Kendall, and the guys too.

"I'm sorry sweetie" he said hugging me. "What do I do?" I mumbled into him, tears still coming. "I can't make that choice, only you can"

"But I can't!" I sobbed. Urgh, I hate this. I don't want to pick. I mean I shouldn't be here in the first place. I'm 10 years old! No one my age should have to make a decision like this. The only thing Ishould be worrying about is what's for dinner or if I'm too small for my age. Not whether I live or die.

"Katie" he said his hand landing in my hair. I looked up at him and he smiled at me "I know you don't want to but I think we both know what you have to choose..." I nodded before burying my head in him again.

"But...I just got you back..." I sobbed.

"I'm always there. Always. Not even death could stop me being there" he chuckled, using his finger to lift my chin. "Now, you know what to do...and remember, I love you Babygirl"

"I love you to daddy" I said kissing his cheek he smiled and stepped back. I opened my eyes and he was gone. I panicked.

"Daddy?" I called out. I knew he was gone. I choked on a sob but I couldn't get rid of it. It was like something was choking me, down my throat. I panicked again, grabbing my throat and retching trying to get rid of whatever it was. I fell to my knees.

What is going on?

_(Regular POV)_

.

Mrs. Knight had rounded to the other side of the bed. She had managed to convice Kendall, after almost 35 minutes of tears to go and clean up a bit. He didn't want to leave Katie but he knew she was right and he grabbed his cruthes and left the room. His friends jumped up when they saw him coming. He smiled at them and continued on pass them, heading to the bathroom. They watched him go without a word, sighing at one another.

"Well at least he left the room" James said. The others agreed. "Should we go check on him?" Carlos asked worridly.

"I don't know" James seemed worried too. He had a tendancy to put his foot in it sometimes and he didn't want to risk upsetting Kendall anymore. "Logan, why don't you go?"

"Me? Why me?" he asked surprised.

"Because your the most sensitive of all of us" Logan gave him a look that said he was unsure if that was a compliment or a small dig at him and his less than macho nature. "Thank you?"

"Where are the girls?" Carlos asked suddenly. Kelly, Jo and Camille were not there anymore. "Oh Kelly went to find Gustavo and then I think she's finding us somewhere to stay... apparently the Palmwoods is a total no go zone" James said.

"Camille and Jo went to call their familes and then I think to get something to eat" Logan added. He looked at his two friends and sighed. "I think we should just wait for Kendall... the last thing he needs is all of us babying him"

"But waiting another day wont stop the babying" Kendall said, causing his three friends to jump. He was there, using the crutches for support, his face now clean of ash and dirt. He looked tired though still.

"Hey, sit down. You shouldn't be standing unless you have to" Logan said jumping up to help him. "So much for not babying me" He said, trying to smile at his friend. Logan smiled "Consider this me in training for when I'm a doctor"

"Where's Jo?" he asked sitting down. They explained about the phone calls home and such. "Have any of you actually seen the news?" he asked. They shook their heads and James stood and went to the Tv in the cornor of the waiting room. He turned on the local new report and sure enough there it was.

"_Images from early today at the Palmwoods hotel in Hollywood. The cause of the fire is still unknown tonight though the Police say they are not ruling out arson"_

the news reader said. The screen was full of images of the burning hotel. The most recent one showed the hotel no longer on fire but a think cloud of smike coming from the building.

"Arson? Like someone started it on purpose?" Carlos asked shocked. Logan nodded but the news reader came back on. Kendall's jaw was locked.

"_The Palmwood Hotel is famed for being home of the future famous. Some of the most notible names in young Hollywood have stayed here__, including Lindsey Lohan and Kanye West. In recent times it has been home to Gustavo Rocque's up and coming boyband Big Time Rush. Reports form the hotel today claimed that 2 or more members ran into the fire to rescue someone. 2 were seen leaving the scene in a car while another by ambulance. The forths wereabouts is unknown"_

They looked at eachother but someone on screen caught them, Guitar Dude.

"_Yea it was like crazy...the blonde guys sister was in there and he totally just ran in to save her! It was awsome. Then the helmet guy and the pretty dude w__ent in too...They got her in the end. Saved her life. Rock on dudes!" _

The four had to laugh. Guitar dude was so funny. Kendall wanted to hug him. He hadn't felt this good all day. But looking around where he was and why he was here soon brought him back.

"_Hospital report__s say thankfully no one was killed in the fire but 12 employees and 19 guests were treated for smoke inhalation and a further 6 were treated for burns. 3 people remain in a critical cindition tonight, A male employee who was hit with falling rubble, a female guest with similar injuries and a young girl, believed to be the sister of Big Time Rush singer Kendall Knight. According to the Hotel Manager, Steve Bitters most of the guests were out at auditions and such at the time"_

Logan turned the TV off and the four sat there. "Well thank god no one died" he said. The others nodded in agreement. They knew pretty much everyone at the Palmwoods. They propably knew the male employee and female guest that were in a critical condition.

"I can't believe someone might have started this on purpose" Carlos said shocked. The others nodded "We know everyone at the Palmwoods, if it's true then we probably know them" James said.

"Well if someone did start in intentionally...When I get my hands on them..." Kendall left his threat hanging. None of them needed him to finish. Kendall felt nothing but hatred for the person, if there was one. They had put his sister in hospital, and his friends and girlfriend had been injured too.

Jo and Camille arrived shortly arfter that. The five teens sat there for 15 minutes when Kelly came back, this time with Gustavo.

"Hey guys" he said causing all 5 teens to look at him weirdly. That was the most polite greeting he had ever given them. "What? I'm being nice"

"Any news on Katie?" Kelly asked. Kendall shook his head. "Well I have organised somehwere for you guys while we figure out whats happening with the Palmwoods. Unfortunatly I don't you guys have much left there"

"When can we go back?" James asked. "Well not for a few days anyway but I doubt if at all. The place is a mess" she said.

"Well that sucks" James said sitting back. "My dad is already talking about going back to Conneticut..." Camille said sadly, causing all of them to look at her.

"Your not going are you?" Logan and Jo asked worried. She shook her head. "I had to beg him but he said he can stay for now as long as we find somewhere" Logan pulled her closer to him.

"Joey?" All of the group looked up to see an older boy with blonde hair and brown eyes, worry etched into his face. Jo jumped up and hugged him. "Hey David"

"I was so worried I was gone all day and then I saw the fire on the news and no one knew where you were and Dad was freaking out...are you ok? You hurt?" he asked pulling back, looking at her head.

"Dav, I'm fine. Nothing's wrong with me"

"Hardly! Running into a burning building. Seriously Joey?" he asked, giving her a look that seemed to question her sanity.

"I had to! I needed to find Katie and if I hadn't Kendall wouldn't have knpwn where to find her" Dav looked at Kendall and smiled. They had met on occasion when Kendall was in Jo's appartment. "You ok?" he asked.

"Just some smoke and a broken ankle" he said. "And your sister?"

"Um...Katie's on a ventilator" Jo said quietly in his ear, because Kendall seemed to loose his ability to speak. Dav gave Kendall a sorry look before turning to his sister.

"I'm going to check on Katie" he said standing and hobling his way to the room with his crutches "I'm sorry I didn't..."

"Dav, it's ok. Kendall's a little tired and scared and we just need to support him" she said sitting, him following. "Oh David, this is Logan, James and Carlos, Kendall's friends and you know Camille" they exchanged their greetings before falling silent again. David's phone beeped and he answered the text.

"Dad said he found somewhere. Do you want to go get cleaned up and I'll drop you back here later? He really wants to see you" She really didn't want to leave but a shower sounded great right now. "Um sure. Camille do you want to come. You can borrow some of my clothes and come back with me later?"

"I don't know..." but Logan pressed her "You should. Go and clean up. You'll feel better and you'll be back soon" She nodded and kissed him, standing. "Can I ring my dad and find out where he is?"

"Of course, here use this" David said handing his phone to Camille. She took it with a smile.

"I'm just going to tell Kendall" Jo said, preparing herself as she neared room 209. She swore her heart almost stopped looking at Katie. Steadying herself she knocked on the open door. Mrs. Knight looked up and smiled at her, turning back to Katie. Kendall motioned her forward.

"Is everything ok?" he asked. She nodded "Um yea...My dad wants to make sure I'm ok so I'm going to go get cleaned up and see him and then Dave is going to bring me back...Camille's coming with me and she's going to see her dad"

"Ok, but you'll be back?" he asked confirming and she smiled and nodded "As soon as I can" she said, kissing him lightly. She reached out a hand and touched Katie's before dropping it.

"I'll see you later" she said. "I love you" he said, catching her hand and she caught Mrs. Knight's smile. "I love you too" she replied, kissing him again and leaving.

"It's about time" his mother said, still looking at Katie.

"Today's made me realise that I can't keep thing hidden. I was so worried about telling her but in the end I just had to say it" he said.

"Feels good, doesn't it, when she says it back" a small smile came to the surface and he simply nodded.

"Well Katie will be happy you said it. Only the other day she was telling me how she thought she was going to have to beat it out of you" his mother said. They both just sat there watching her. They didn't want to talk. The doctor came in and checked her vitals and chart and such, declaring no change, but he asked to speak to Mrs. Knight in private. She kissed Katie's head and left following the doctor. He wasn't alone for long.

"Mind if we come in?" Kendall turned to see his friends, standing outside the door. He nodded and Logan walked to his side, James and Carlos to the other side of the bed. Carlos took Katie's hand.

"Nurse Jones will kill us if she sees us" Carlos said. Kendall shook his head. "Nah, Katie needs us, she'll understand" Carlos stood nearer to Katie and touched her fingers lightly.

"Are you ok man?" James asked Kendall. He sighed "Not really, put I'm not going to cry anymore. Katie needs me to be strong, so I'm trying"

"We're all here for Katie, and you" Logan said, placing a hand on Kendall's shoulder. He looked up and tried to smile, before returning his gazw to Katie. It was now almost 8 and Katie hadn't changed. He was relieved and worried about this. In once sense she hadn't gotten worse, but she hadn't gotten better either.

His mom had been gone almost 15 minutes and he was worried that maybe something was wrong when the monitor over Katie started beeping rapidly.

**So, did you like it? Hate it? What...let me know! x**


	8. Hospitals and Hotels

_**I do not own BTR**_

_**.**_

_Hospitals and Hotels_

_His mom had been gone almost 15 minutes and he was worried that maybe something was wrong when the monitor over Katie started beeping rapidly.__.._

.

The sudden beeping of Katie's monitor caused all 4 boys in the room to jump. "What's going on? What's happening? Katie?" The questions flowed from Kendall's mouth, each one laced with fear. Logan immediatly reached a hand over Kendall's head and pressed the emergency button over Katie's bed.

"Katie? Logan whats..." Kendall had turned to his friend to question him on what was going on but the door opened and Dr. Evens and 2 nurses came in. One went straight to Katie, pushing past James and Carlos while Logan helped Kendall stand.

"Boys you need to wait outside..."the smaller nurse said, using her hand to gently push Logan and Kendall to the door.

"What! No! She's my sister I want to stay..." Kendall protested trying to fight off Logan but James and grabbed his other arm and was now pulling him from the room "Guys stop, let me go!"

Once they were in the hall the door closed and Kendall rounded on his friends, pushing away from them, almost falling. He had left his crutches in the room. "What was that?" he yelled, one hand on the wall for support.

"Dude calm down" James said reaching a hand out. "Calm down? James something is happening to Katie" his voice wavered but he managed to gain controll.

"Kendall what's going on?" he turned to see his mother. "I don't know, the monitor" he said sadly, falling back against the wall. Mrs. Knight went to the room but James stopped her.

"They won't let you in Mrs. Knight, I'm sorry" she looked angry and upset and panicked all at the same time. "But I'm her mother, she needs me" she defended herself.

"Mrs. Knight, they are doing their job and you could be in the way" Logan tried to reason. She nodded sadly and went to stand next to Kendall. He was breathing heavily and the guys noticed that he was shaking. The fact he only had one good foot to begin with, didn't go unnoticed.

"Let go and sit down..." James offered but Kendall cut him off.

"I'm staying right here" he snapped.

"Kendall look at you" Logan started. "Your drained and your injured. Come on, just sit down ok. The last thing we need is you in a hospital bed" Kendall looked up at his friends. He knew they were right but he didn't care he wasn't leaving. He shook his head.

Then Carlos walked away, confusing the others until he returned 20 seconds later with the wheelchair Kendall used to get from emergency to here.

"Sit!" he commanded stopping next to Kendall. The others looked shocked by this sudden change in personality, not that they didn't like it it was just strange. They didn't think Carlos had ever looked so serious. Kendall eyed him quickly and nodded sat down.

"Good" Carlos said, his smile back.

The sound from the room was muffled and they could barely here anything. The 5 stood, or sat, in silence only Mrs. Knights quiet sobs every few seconds. Kendall reached out and touched her hand and she grasped it. It was another 5 minutes before doctor evens came out.

.

Katie felt like she was choking, but at the same time she could breath. It was the oddest sensation she had ever felt. It wasn't painful, more uncomfortable. The pain in her chest cameback but nearly as strong as before. She felt a prick in her left arm and then things went calm. Her body slowly responded to whatever it was and she felt herself lie down and close her eyes.

It was peacful. The restriction in her throat seemed irrelevent, at least she could breath. The pain in her chest slowly ebbed away and she fell asleep.

.

Everyone looked up as the doctor came out. No one said anything, strange considering they all had a million questions running through their minds.

"Is Katie alright?" Mrs. Knight asked. The doctor looked at them and Kendall felt like hitting him if he didn't say something soon. But then he smiled.

"Katie's fine" Everyone let out a collective sigh of relief and Mrs. Knight actually hugged the doctor. "Thank you so much"

"What happened just know?" Logan asked.

"Well she was in an almost comatose state since she came in. Just a moment ago she started to gain conciousness but panicked when she felt the tube in her throat. We gave her something to calm her down and we took out the breathing tube. She's still unconciouss now but she's going to be ok. We will have to wait until the morning to run some tests to be sure that there is no lasting damage though" they nodded in understanding. "She is still on oxygen, but she is breathing on her own which is the best news"

When he looked at Kendall, Kendall held out his hand "Thank you" the doctor nodded and took it.

"She's a strong one. I didn't want to tell you this earlier but paients, especially children, rarely survive that much smoke inhalation. She's a fighter" he said with a smile.

"Can we see her?" Kendall asked. "Well since she is no longer at risk we are going to move her down to one of the main rooms. If you would just take a seat I'll have nurse Jones come find you when she's comfortable" they nodded and thanked him again before he left.

Mrs. Knight looked like she had aged 10 years in the past 8 hours. Kendall had never looked so tiredor cried so much. The boys were exhausted and dirty from the fire, except Logan who was just worried and tired.

They made their way to the wating room where Kelly and Gustavo immediatly jumped up to greet them.

"What happened? Is Katie ok?" she asked.

"Um she started to regain conciousness and panicked when she felt the breathing tube in her throat" Logan explain "They took it out and she's fine. They're moving her to another room and they'll come find us when she's ready"

"Well that's good news" Kelly said. Suddenly Carlos' stomach rumbled and every looked at him smiling. "What? I haven't eaten since the photoshoot"

"Would you boys like me to go get you something to eat?" Kelly offered. At the mention of food all the boys realised just how hungry they were and gladly accepted. Kelly left, Gustavo deciding to go to. Apparently the media was outside wanting to know what was happening so he said he would deal with them.

"What a day" James said lying back on the chairs. Kendall had his head on Mrs. Knight's shoulder. "Are you ok sweetie?" she asked him.

"I've been better...I just freaked when the monitor started beeping and I felt so helpless I didn't know what to do...It was like the night dad died all over again"

"How so?" she asked. Sure she and her husband had been divorced but that didn't mean she didn't love him. He did give her Katie and Kendall and she was always grateful for that. In all honesty seeing Katie with all the machines around her was exactly like the night Kevin died. Her fear was it would have the same ending.

"Just the not knowing. I knew something had happened to him when you dropped us off. I kept asking you to tell me but you wouldn't. And then you came back and told us and I wouldn't believe you, I yelled and I smashed grandma's vase, remember... I was so scared..." Kendall never talked about that night. He was right, he did get mad, so much so that he frightened his mom. Imagine a grown woman scared of her 13 year old son. He didn't cry, just got angry. He did eventually cry, but on his own, 2 weeks after the crash. He went to the grave and just sat there.

"Kendall why are you..." but he cut her off.

"I had never been so scared since...until today. The not knowing. The constant thing that if I could have found her sooner..."

"Honey you need to stop. You love Katie, more than anything and you would do anything to protect her. You tried your best, you all did" she said looking at her boys. Obviously they had been listening. "And I couldn't be more proud of you. I don't condone running into a burning building but you did it because you love one another and thats what counts...and Katie is fine" she said.

"She almost wasn't" Kendall mumbled. The doctors words proved how close it came. He turned to Logan suddenly. "You knew" he said.

"What?" Logan asked confused.

"You knew the odds that she would survive this" Kendall said calmly. Logan sighed and nodded

"Yea I did, but I didn't want to be all negative. Besides it Katie. Of course she would be fine"

"So the doctor was right? It was close" Logan nodded. Kendall thought about it before sighing.

"But Katie's ok Kendall, she's fine" Carlos said.

"I know it's just...it was so close" he whispered. He couldn't imagine a life without Katie, he didn't want to.

"Well, when Katie gets out of here we can wrap her in cotton wool and have Freight Train watch her" James joked. The boys smiled at the joke, even Kendall.

"What would I do without you guys?" he asked, smiling.

"Be boring" Carlos said.

"Where terrible clothes" James added.

"Fail school" Logan finished.

"Right. Well thank you" he said with a smile. "We better call the girls and let them know"

They did. They had just arrived at Jo's hotel where Camille's dad had luckliy been able to get a room there too so at least they would be near eachother. Kelly arrived back 20 minutes later with coffee and food. They accepted it gratefully. Not 15 minutes later Camille and Jo were back.

"Hey how is she?" Jo asked sitting next to Kendall. She looked alot better now she was out of her burnt clothes.

"We haven't seen her yet. They're moving her to another room first" Kendall explained. It was almost 9.30 when nurse Jones came back to bring them to Katie's room. They followed her, Kendall being pushed. Nurse Jones handed him his crutches after he left them in the room with Katie.

"She is still unconcious so we don't know when she'll wake up. She has her own room so you may all go in, just try not to overwhelm her...here we are" she said stopping. Kendall went straight to Katie's side, taking her hand. Mrs. Knight went to the other side and everyone else just gathered around. Kelly decided to wait outside.

"She looks so much better" Jo commented. It was true. A small amount of colour had returned to her cheeks and she no longer had a pained expression on her face.

They all stayed until midnight when Jo's dad called asking her to come back to the hotel. Camille decided to go with her. They kissed their respective boyfriends goodbye before promising they would be back in the morning.

This left the boys and Mrs. Knight there with Katie until she turned to them.

"Why don't you guys go home and I'll stay with Katie. You all look so tired"

"Mom I'm staying here, but you guys should go" Kendall said looking at his friends. They immediatly tried to protest but he stopped them. "Guys go, Katie's not going anywhere and you guys deserve to rest. Besides you all look like you could do with some sleep"

"Fine, as long as your sure" Logan asked and Kendall nodded.

"I am and as soon as Katie wakes up I'll call you"

"Promise?" they all said at once and he smiled

"I promise" Mrs. Knight hugged the three, each gave Katie a kiss on the forhead and the hugged Kendall.

"Maybe you should try and get some sleep too" James commented as he hugged him.

"I'll see you guys in the morning"he said as they left. Kelly smiled at them when they said they were going to leave. She called the limo and the 4 headed to the exit. Freightrain came in and helped them get through the cameras that were there, before they jumped into the limo.

The journey was quiet. All the boys were too tired to do anything but sleep. That was until Carlos noticed what street they were on.

"Hey can we stop?" he called to the driver. He obliged and Carlos immediatly jumped from the car, a curious Logan and James behind them. They looked up to see what was left of the Palmwood.

Even with the little light they had they could see it was bad. Worse then the photos they had seen. Security tape blocked off entrance but there were still some workers in the scene.

"I think they might be securing it" Logan said looking up at the building they were sleeping in 24 hours before. "Look at it" he said.

"We know" James and Carlos repeated. It was so bizarre to think they weren't in there, now, relaxing after a long day at the studio. Or watching a hockey game, Kendall trying in vain to raise Jo's idea of the sport.

"Let's go guys. This is depressing" James said turning away from the hotel and getting back into the limo, followed closely by the others. They were surprised to find the journey short and soon the limo was stopping again.

"Here we are" Kelly said stepping out. "This place belongs to the record company for when celebrities and business people are coming into town. I rang Griffen and told him the situation and he said you boys can have it while we figure out what's happening at the Palmwoods"

The walked into the lobby of the builing and could already tell this place was top class. Kelly led them to the elevator. The got in and travelled the 16 floors until they got out and Kelly produced a key from her bag and opened the only door on the floor. All the boys gasped. The place was huge, decorated way cooler than 2J.

"They're leting us stay here?" Logan asked. Kelly nodded. James and Carlos started looking around and Kelly handed the key to Logan.

"Can I trust you?" he nodded and took it. Kelly called the other guys over. "I'll show you around..." She led them down the hallway "ok so you have Kitchen, game room, communial bathroom. There are 4 rooms so you boys will share and Mrs. Knight and Katie have their own, just like the Palmwoods...James and Carlos this is your room" she said opeing the first door. It was bigger then the ones at the Palmwoods. Both boys went in and flopped on a bed each.

"Oh I got you guys some clothes for tomorrow" Kelly said and they thanked her.

"What this?" Carlos asked pointing at the door at the back of the room.

"Bathroom" she said. The boys high fived and then follows Kelly back into the hall to the next room.

"Now this is yours and Kendall's room" she said to Logan. It was similar to the other one and there were clothes on both beds too, and a door for the bathroom. Kelly showed them where Katie and Mrs. Knight would stay before ordering the boys to bed. They each showered and change and were all asleep the moment their heads hit the pillow.

.

Kendall and Mrs. Knight took turns sleeping during the night. It was currently 3.45 a.m and Kendall was sitting with Katie. Mrs. Knight had gone to the bathroom and then to get something to eat. Kendall just sat there, his eyes heavy from lack of sleep but he forced himself to stay awake. His head was resting on the edge of the bed.

"Kendall" his head shot up at the voice and the smile that came on his face was so big.

"Hey baby sis"

**Awww so there we are. Katie lived. The final poll result was 20% to 80% and this is a democratic story and majority rules. x**


	9. Reliving and Retelling

_**I do not own BTR**_

_**.**_

_Reliving__ and Retelling_

Katie could feel her body waking up. She slowly regained feeling in her legs then her arms. Her eyes didn't seem to want to respond as the rest of her body however. They remained shut as if glued. She raised her hand to rub her eyes but her right hand was heavy and her left was being held down. Squeezing her eyes she finally after much battling opened her eyes slowly.

Light flooded her vision and she closed them again. She had a small headache but she could deal with it. She took a breath and realised the restriction she had felt earlier was gone. She slowly opened her eyes and waited for the glare from the lights to dim. Once it did she managed to look around the room.

It was white and sterile. _Hospital?_ Of course she was in hospital, the fire! She looked at her right hand and saw a cast on her wrist. She looked to her left and smiled. _That's why I couldn't lift my hand!_ She thought looking at Kendall.

"Kendall?" she questioned, unsure whether he was asleep or not. His head shot up and he smiled at her.

"Hey baby sis" he said sitting up in his chair. She took in his face and it upset her. He looked so tired and upset and worried. He looked older, not his 16 year old self.

"Why are you so upset? You look terrible" she asked innocently to which he laughed.

"I don't know, maybe because I was worried about you"he said leaning forward again, all traces of humor gone. "Do you remember what happened?" he asked. He wasn't sure if memory loss was one of the things Logan meant by damage.

"There was a fire, at the hotel right?" Kendall nodded. It was only now Katie realised his overall apearence. In truth he looked like he needed a shower. His clothes were black, as was his hair. "Why are you so dirty?"

"Oh um..." he looked down at himself knowing he looked a mess but seriously not caring. "I was in the fire"

"No, you were at the photoshoot and interview" she said confused.

"Yea we were" slightly happy that her memory was ok "But when we came back we saw the building was on fire. So I started looking for and Jo"

Just then the door opened. "Hey Kendall. I got you..." she looked up to see Katie awake and she smiled, running over to her daughter to hug her. "Oh Katie thank god you're alright. We were so worried. Are you ok? Are you in pain?"

"Can't breath mom" her mother jumped back and placed a hand on her cheek.

"I'm just glad you're ok" she said, kissing her forhead.

"Why? How bad was I?" Katie asked confused. She just though she had passed out.

"Well when you got to the hospital, your heart started to panic and you couldn't breath on your own so you were on a ventilator, a breathing machine" her mom said.

"I sort of remember pain..." she mumbled. She knew something important had happened while she was out but she just couldn't remember it.

"Then last night you started to wake up but the tube helping you breath made you panic again so they took it out and gave you something to sleep"

"Oh" was the only thing she could say. She didn't think it was that bad. She lay back on her pillow and sighed. She was tired again. She looed at the clock on the wall reading 4am. 14 hours she'd been out and yet she was still tired.

"Sleep Katie. You need to rest" Her mother said, kissing her forhead again and she busied herself tucking Katie in. Kendall smiled at her. "I love you Katie"

"I love you too Kendall" she mumbled as she fell into her sleep again.

"Maybe you should try and sleep too" his mother said. In truth he should have been sleeping since 12 when his mother agreed to stay up with Katie but the worry had kept him awake. He nodded and as silently as his crutches would let him, he made his way to the couch, but his mother stopped him.

"Kelly had Freight Train drop these over. Go and clean up first" she said holding out a small bag. He nodded and took the bag to the adjasing bathroom. He sighed as he looked into the bag. Fresh clothes and some much need toiletries. He took off his smoke filled clothes and changed into the clean ones. Until they were on he hadn't realised how strong the smoke had been and quickly shoved them into the bag. They could be cleaned. Afterall most of his stuff was probably unwearable after the fire.

He sprayed himself quickly and headed back into the room. He lay on the couch and was soon asleep himself.

.

He was woken by muffled sobs not 3 hours later. Rubbing his eyes, he sat up and looked over at the bed. Katie was still asleep but she was turned on her side holding herself, tears flowing down her face. He reached for his crutches and made his way to her bed.

"Katie?" he managed to sit himself on the edge of the bed and shook her slightly. "Katie wake up" he said a little more forcfully.

"N-no...I...Please...Kendall...don't go" his heart broke and he shook her a little harder.

"Katie, I'm right here. Wake up" her small rambling stopped and her eyes opened slowly.

"Kendall?" he nodded and she sat up slightly until she could wrap her arms around his waist and hug him. It was fine for a minute but Kendall released her arms and turned to he was sitting with his back to the pillows and Katie snuggled into his side, still hiccuping. He raised his legs so he was fully on the bed and Katie looked down confused.

"What happened to your foot?" she asked. Kendall shrugged.

"I hurt it yesterday" he said simply "But let's not talk about me. Want to tell me what you were dreaming about" not that he didn't know, but the answer surprised him.

"I dreamed about dad" she said, her voice showing how she herself remembered it. It all just flooded back to her. Everything. The fire, the pain, the bad memory, Sparky, he dad, the choice. Everything. She couldn't believe she had forgotten.

"Dad?" Kendall asked surprised and saddened.

"Yea I spoke to him, last night I mean when I was unconcious" Katie said.

"But he's dead Katie" Kendall said. Even after almost 4 years the line felt like a punch in the gut.

"I know but so was I, nearly" she whispered back. A doctor came in at that moment and checked over Katie. Mrs. Knight arrived back too after calling Kelly, who had stayed with the boys, to see how they were. She registered the strange look on Kendall's face. She waited while the doctor said that he would be back shortly to bring Katie for some tests and left.

"Ok you guys what happened? You're both so quiet" The sblings looked at one another. Kendall was shocked. Katie had said she was nearly dead, and even though he had known this it was still hard to hear but their dad.

"I was telling Kendall something...something that happened last night" she said slowly.

"She thinks she spoke to dad" Kendall said. Their mother looked confused and saddened at the mention of her late ex husband.

"What do you mean you spoke to him Katie"

Not knowing really where to begin she started from the begining. "After I was knocked out on the fire I could still hear things, well some things, and I still felt things, like I know a man rescued me and there was a girl in the ambulance with me..."she paused to take a break.

"But when she left I got scared and I had this terrible pain, here in my chest and I don' t know if it's possible to pass out when you're already unconciouss but anyway. When I woke up or whatever, you know the way they say your life flashes by when you die?" they both nodded, Kendall adding "Your alive though"

"I know that but I ended up in this sort of, memory I guess. A bad one" she said not looking at Kendall. "It was that time when I was 6, and we had the fight over the hockey stick and you yelled at me" It took Kendall a second to remember and guilt flooded his features.

"You mean the day you hurt your leg when you ran off" Katie nodded.

"Yea. I was reliving the part where you and the guys found me. But then that disappeared and" she had to smile because although she had a fair idea of what the rest meant she still had no idea what Sparky was doing in her dream or whatever.

"And what?" Kendall pushed.

"And Sparky was there" she said with a smile. Even Kendall had to laugh.

"Sparky, as in Carlos' Sparky?" he asked amused.

"I have no clue why he was there but when I tried to touch him he vanished. Then I felt tired and I lay down. When I looked up there were so many stars and then he spoke" she said, ignoring the stinging in her eyes. "Dad he, um, he was there, next to me, looking at the stars like we use to do back home. I asked him if he knew what had happened since he...well we just sat there and talked about everything, you guys, moving to LA, the band" she wiped a stray tear from her face and looked at Kendall.

"He said he was proud of you, for looking after me and mom. At one point I could feel you holding my hand and he looked so sad, like he wanted to feel it...He said that's why I saw that memory. Because no matter what happens you always find me" Katie said, tears slowly falling. Kendall smiled at her and nodded. It was painful to hear her talk about dad and he wanted to desperatly for him to be here with them now, like it should be.

"Of course I would. Your my sister" he said squeezing her hand.

"Well we stayed like that for ages but then I asked him where we were. I figured it was some sort of limbo and I had to choose. I didn't want to but he said I needed to be here and then he was gone" she said tears flying down her face. Their mother was completely silent lost in what her daughter was telling her and Kendall looked away to hide his own tears.

"I think that was when I started to wake up last night..." she finished. None of them said anymore. The doctor did come in and take Katie for her tests while Mrs. Knight and Kendall waited.

"Do you think it was real?" he asked his mother. She didn't need to ask what he meant.

"Honestly, I do. I want to believe it was true" she said. "And he's right you know" she added.

"About what?" Kendall asked confused.

"That we are all proud of you" he looked away from his mother, "It's true. You do everything to help me and you never question it. You got that job at the grocery store to help me. You help Katie when she needs you. All the guys look up to you, Kendall" she laughed looking at his expression which glowed with embaressment "You ran into a burning building to save your sister..."

"But I didn't! Carlos and James had to help me"

"Exactly. I must have done something right to raise you the way I did to have a son so loyal and strong that his _**friends**_ would risk their life for him!" He could see her point but he didn't want all the fuss about him.

"You were, no, are the best mom" he said, making Mrs. Knight smile.

"I love you"she said.

"I love you too" he said hugging her.

.

Logan was the first to wake up. Well actually it wasn't by choice, more like a call from Camille.

"Were you asleep?" she giggled after his mumbled hello.

"Yea, I was sorry. We didn't leave the hospital till late and we made a stop at the Palmwoods on the way back" he said throwing the covers off himself, yawning and rubbing the sleep from his eyes. "What time is it?"

"9.30"

"Visiting hours are in half an hour, I better get dressed"

"Where are you staying?" she asked.

"Oh um...I don't know actually. Not far from the Palmwoods anyway. In an apartment the record company owns for business reasons or something. The Palmwoods is a mess"

"We know. Jo and I passed it last night...it's strange seeing it and not being allowed in, but anyway. Any news on Katie?"

"Not that I know of" he said, now at the door to Carlos and James' room. "I have to go and wake the others. I'll see you at the hospital?"

"Yea. Dav is bringing me and Jo. I'll see you there" and she was gone. He knocked gently, hearing no answer and opened the door slightly. Both were sound asleep.

"Want some help?" Kelly asked sneaking up behind him, nearly giving him a heart attack. She smirked and apologised.

"When did you get here?" he asked.

"Oh I stayed. Did you think I would leave you 3 unattended?"

"Good point, so..." he said looking at his sleeping friends "You don't happen to have your foghorn do you?" She produced it quickly, like she expected this and opened the door before holding her hand inside.

"You may want to cover your ears" she said. He did as he was told.

.

20 minutes later Logan and Carlos were sitting down having something to eat while James was in the bathroom fixing his hair. Kelly was on the phone.

"So do you think Katie woke up yet?" Carlos asked Logan. He shrugged.

"I don't know, Carlos. She may have"

"Katie woke up last night" Kelly said walking to the table.

"WHAT!" The two teens said in shock, Logan continuing "When? What time? Why are we only finding out now?"

"Like I said last night, at 4 and because I just found out myself" she said holding up her phone. "That was a voicemail from Mrs. Knight" Both boys looked relieved. "Ready to go?" she asked and both stood.

"JAMES COME ON AND GET YOUR PRETTY BUTT OUT HERE WE HAVE TO GO" Kelly called as she stood. That boy spent more time on is appearence that 50% of girls did.

"Perfection of this standard takes time" came the disgruntaled voice of James as he walked to them. Kelly shook her head at him and they left the apartment. Outside they saw something they had totally forgotten about, their car.

"I had someone go get it" Kelly said, tossing the keys to Logan. "You drive. You need to learn where this place is anyway. You're going to be here awhile" she said. Logan listened and momorised the route from the Palmwoods to the apartment, satisfied he'd be able to make it back.

Passing the Palmwoods in daylight was more shocking the the night before. The normal sand coloured brick on the outside was now black and grey from smoke. A part of the wall on the first floor had come away and some windows were smashed. This time they didn't stop and kept driving to the hospital. They parked and entered the building, making their way to the first floor where Katie was.

The four knocked at the door before entering, smiling when they saw Katie sitting up and talking to Jo and Camille. They had arrived not 5 minutes before the other. Each of the boys hugged her.

"So has Kendall informed you on the new security measures he's taking out?" James asked Katie.

"No?" she asked confused.

"James thinks we should wrap you up and have Freight Train guard you" Kendall said.

"What I'm looking out for her!" James said, smiling.

"Thanks but I think I can take care of myself" A thought suddenly came to Katie. "Hey you guys don't know who saved me do you? Who pulled me out of the fire?"

All eyes turned to Kendall. "She doesn't know?" Jo whispered.

"It's not important" Kendall stated but Jo had other ideas.

"Kendall saved you. He went in after I told him about hearing you on the stairs"

"You did? Why didn't you tell me it was you?" Katie asked her brother.

"Because it wasn't me and it's no big deal anyway. Carlos is the one who saved you. He got you out of the fire when I couldn't" no one missed the sad tone in his voice. Katie turned to Carlos and then it clicked why she felt someone else carry her. Carlos looked uncomfortable but smiled at Katie.

"Kendall was taking to long so I went in to get him, he hurt his leg so I carried you out and James helped Kendall with his foot" he said simply. _So that's how he hurt himsel! _ She closed her eyes sorting it out.

"So wait, Jo came in after me and then what?"

"Oh well after you stopped answering I tried to get you but some rescue guy took me out. Then Kendall showed up, went in after you and then Carlos went in after Kendall and James after Carlos"

"Where were you and why didn't you stop them?" Katie asked turning to Logan.

"I was here at the hospial with Camille" he defended himself, holding his hands up. Katie looked at James and Carlos.

"Thanks guys" she said and both smiled and gave her a hug but she caught the two of their tops holding them in place "but if you ever act so stupid again you don't want to know what I'll do!" she said menicingly.

"We wount" James said, Carlos nodding. "We promise"

"Katie let them go, your scaring them" Kendall said with a smirk. Both boys did indeed look scared. She smiled and let them go.

The doctor came and and informed them that all Katie's test came back clear.

"So you may be out of here by tomorrow afternoon" he said smiling.

"Tomorrow?" Katie whined.

"Just to make sure that you are completely better. That was quite something yesterday and you are a very lucky girl so we just want to be safe" she sighed nodding as the doctor left.

"Hey Katie?" Kelly asked "Look what I remembered" she reached into her bag and produced a deck of cards and handing them to Katie.

"Poker anyone?" she asked.

**So I think there will be one more chapter, like an epiloge thing and it should be up tomorrow or maybe tonight. x**


	10. Ending

_**So we come to an end. I really liked writing this story and I am sad that it's over but fear not people I have another BTR fic up my sleeve. I may even head into Kogan territory, I'll see but as all my BTR stories there will be loads of sibling greatness.**_

_**I want to thank you guys for everything, all the reviews and alerts and so forth. I have 3 siblings and I love them to pieces so this is for the 3 greatest sisters ever x**_

_**I have decided to leave the story where it is. I cant really think of a better way to end it. I will tell you that the fire had been an accident. One of the rooms had been cleaned and a short circut lite the fumes on fire. Not all that dramatic really.**_

_**I hope you're not disappointed in me, but I think it's finished and writing more would just ruin what I feel is one of my better works. So please DONT HATE ME!**_

_**.**_

_**I do not own BTR because unfortunatly Kendall is not mine**_____

_**x**_


End file.
